Viviendo un Sueño Ageno
by damydark
Summary: -¡¿Qué plantaste falsos recuerdos y me enamoraste!-me da la cara de golpe y puedo ver lagrimitas traicioneras en sus ojos que tienen el Byakugan activado, se ve tan triste, dolida y afligida tratando de estar molesta o furiosa pero sin poder lograrlo gracias a su forma tan pura de ser-Me engañaste Neji… Mi primer Nejihina todo relatado por NEJI, ENTREN Y COMENTEN ONEGAI
1. Prologo

Viviendo un sueño ajeno

N/A: lo sé lo sé, aun no termino mis demás historias y ya ando aventándome otra, pero déjenme decirles que ya tengo muchos borradores y solo queda pasarlos a máquina y darles retoque para que vayan saliendo. Y pues este es un fic de Neji y Hinata, tendrán que tenerme paciencia para las actualizaciones pero eso si, ya sea pase un año o dos o hasta 5 no dejare este fic sin final eso se los prometo.

-Hinata-sama…su padre le habla…-me apoye un poco en la puerta de su habitación, mi voz sonaba tímida, avergonzada y débil, pero porque así me sentía; tímido por llamarle luego de todos los acontecimientos en los que ambos no involucramos, más yo claro, porque caí en mi egoísmo y ambición por querer poseer aquello que no estaba destinado a mí.

-Gracias Neji, enseguida voy-su voz sonaba dura y sin sentimiento pero sin perder un tono triste que me hacía fruncir el ceño en señal de igual tristeza, además de aquella timidez de la que trataba de deshacerse casi con éxito-no es necesario que esperes a que salga, puedo ir por mí misma a donde mi padre-mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras apretaba los ojos avergonzado.

-Hai, Hinata-sama ¿Necesita algo antes que me retire?-apoye las manos en la puerta imaginando lo penoso y necesitado que debía de verme en esta posición, suplicándole a quien alguna vez humille, supere e ice que me suplicara, la ironía de las cosas, yo era el débil, yo era la deshonra de esta familia, un jounin a un sinfín de enemigos sin miedo o titubeos pero que frente de su primita le temblaba las rodillas.

-Nada, puedes retirarte-deslizo la puerta de golpe y salió con la mirada en el piso evitando la mía, tenía tantas ganas de sujetarla y abrazarme a ella, pienso en todo lo que pasamos, tantas situaciones que compartimos, el como la pase tan bien con ella y estoy seguro que igual ella conmigo, sacudo la cabeza, estaba perdiendo el tiempo a lo estúpido; la tome de la muñeca antes que se alejara más y volviera a dejarme solo como el día de ayer. No trata de zafarse de mi agarre y eso me dio algo de confianza para hablarle, aun que seguía dándome la espalda.

-Necesito que hablemos Hinata.

-No tenemos nada de lo que hablar.

-¡Sí que lo hay!-baje la mirada mientras la soltaba-quiero explicarte porque hice todo esto.

-Me quedo claro ese día en el dojo Neji…-veo que inclinaba la cabeza y juraría que está sollozando-si no puedo completar entrenamientos tan sencillos no merezco ser la líder de este clan…lo comprendo Neji…todo fue por mi bien, lo hiciste para que yo conservara mi puesto como heredera, tú y mi padre fueron…eso fue atento de parte de ambos, pensaron precisamente en que yo no me sintiera mal u obligada intentando que todo se diera con naturalidad…tu mereces ser el futuro líder Neji…aprovecharon la situación para darte a ti el título que merecías y que yo conservara mi derecho como heredera.

-Hinata estas equivocada…no fue por eso que…

-¡¿Qué plantaste falsos recuerdos y me enamoraste?!-me da la cara de golpe y puedo ver lagrimitas traicioneras en sus ojos que tienen el Byakugan activo, se ve tan triste, dolida y afligida tratando de estar molesta o furiosa pero sin poder lograrlo gracias a su forma tan pura de ser-Me engañaste Neji…

-…-no encuentro palabras, me deja con un extraño nudo en la garganta.

-Oto-san espera por mi propuesta…le explicare todo a Naruto-kun en cuanto termine mi audiencia con él, espero comprenda y me vuelve a ofrecer su propuesta…de ser así se lo are saber a Oto-sam que él y yo somos…novios-mi corazón se aflige de solo escuchar eso, pero puedo notar, muy nítidamente, que lo dijo con un poco de molestia. Ella y Naruto novios, Naruto era el Hokague en entrenamiento, Hiashi-sama no desaprovecharía una propuesta como esa de parte de su primogénita, ella a la larga se casaría con él trayendo honor al clan… ¡no podía permitir eso! Me arme de valor y alzo la mirada con los puños apretados.

-¡Hinata yo no me aproveche! ¡Todo fue real! ¡Enserio son verdaderos mis sentimientos hacia ti y quiero que me elijas! ¡Necesito que lo agás! ¡Perdón si te hice eso, pero no veía otra forma de acercarme a ti!-grite todos mis sentimientos, al abrir los ojos me descubrí por el pasillo, desconociendo hace cuanto ella ya se había ido- Esto no está bien…no...no…-corrí a toda velocidad buscando a esa chica.

N/A: Dejenme sus comentarios, quisiera saber si hize algo mal, es mi primer fic de estos primitos y espero saber que opinan.


	2. Capitulo 1 El Dojo

El Dojo

N/A:holi holi que haciendo? Pues yo me reporto con este nuevo cap, para ver si obtiene tantos comentarios como para que su autora le siga publicando ^w^ ustedes deciden si tiene futuro o le paro y ahora, con la historia. Ah por sierto, toda la historia será narrada desde el punto de vista de Neji, por si las dudas eh.

Me encuentro en la rama de un árbol, en el patio olvidado de la mansión del "Prodigioso clan Hyuga", nótese un poco el sarcasmo, a esta edad ya no albergo ningún odio hacia ellos, aunque me sigue molestando las maneras en como tratan a la rama secundaría, un problema que prometo arreglar como sea y a cualquier medio.

Desde mi posición puedo ver a mi prima entrenando, sus ojos iguales a los míos, la heredera del clan, como siempre entrenando, haciéndose más fuerte, daba golpes a un árbol cerca de un viejo arbusto; por mí estaba bien, quizás con un poco de suerte ella se hiciera fuerte y le dejaran como cabeza del clan, que fuera quien hiciera el cambio, pero la cosa no es tan fácil, yo a la vez tengo mis dudas, no eh visto que Hiashi la tome muy en cuenta, bueno quizás si entrenara tantas veces como hizo Rock Lee.

Bueno da igual, no puedo dejar todo el futuro del clan en sus hombros, pero seguro en un par de años será la mejor heredera que el clan haya tenido alguna vez, sí, en un par de años, el tiempo al tiempo, pues debajo de esa fachada de mujer valiente sigue viviendo una niña que solo quiere correr, sonrió y me recargo en el tronco, quiero cerrar los ojos un rato pero la exclamación de la pequeña Hinata hace que abra los ojos.

-Auch-creo le pego muy fuerte al tronco, una rama se ha roto y callo sobre el arbusto, noto que le rasguño un poco el brazo, estoy dispuesto a bajar pero me detengo a escucharla y ver que hace a continuación-oh no, si se queda así se arruinara el arbusto-ay señorita Hinata, siempre preocupándote por otras cosas y personas antes que por ti, pero es admirable ese gesto, de estar en tu lugar ya hubiera roto 5 veces ese tronco y asado barbacoa con su leña.

Bueno, no veo de que preocuparme, sé que ella sabe cuidarse sola, seguro y si le ofrezco ayuda las aceptara, pero en el fondo pensara que desconfió de su capacidad de actuar, bueno de todas maneras hay que tener un ojo sobre ella y…auch eso debió dolerle, no se dio cuenta que el arbusto le daría en la cara si quitaba la rama, niego con la cabeza, esa princesita no tiene remedio.

-¡Oh! Me dolió-sí, igual me hubiera dolido de recibir un golpe de una rama en la cara, y sin contar con todo ese polen que le cayó en sus ojos, los Hyuga somos muy delicados con nuestros ojos. Bueno con que se limpie con la manga de su chamarra y no las manos todo bien, vuelvo a mi momento de descanso.

Otro ruido me hace soltar un gruñido, al parecer se golpeó con el escalón y cayó al suelo, menos mal que metió las manos; miro al cielo y veo por la posición del sol, seguro Hiashi-sama estará esperándome en su despacho, ayer me pidió que fuera al medio día. Pero no puedo dejarla de esa manera, entro a la mansión para que no sospeche que la estuve viendo desde el árbol.

-Señorita Hinata ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está bien?-sé que es tonto preguntar luego de ver cuantos golpes se llevó, pero debo fingir un rato.

La veo dar un respingo, que extraño, que sepa debía de haberme visto venir. Aún está apoyada en sus manos en el escalón que da al patio sin levantarse.

-Sí, Neji-nii-sam, estoy bien, solo tropecé, descuida no me pasa nada-me sonríe al verme, yo trato de hacerlo igual por su entusiasmo y espíritu, le admiro eso, que los golpes no le quebrantan el espíritu y…un momento, sus ojos no están normales, si bien el Byakugan hace que la venas de nuestros ojos salten y se tensen, el color blanco no se pierde y los ojos de la señorita Hinata estan rojos e irritados a simple vista.

-Señorita Hinata, sus ojos están muy rojos-no quería parecer tonto, pues seguro y ella ya lo sabía, pero es que apenas y lo note.

-Ah es que mantuve activo el byakugan y se me cansaron un poco los ojos, debe ser el calor-admito que el verano en Konoha es caliente pero ella actuaba raro, bueno con esa enorme chamarra quien no iba caer de insolación.

-Quítese la chamarra y refrésquese, iré por un té, con ello se sentirá mejor-no espere a que aceptara, me le acerque por detrás y le quite esa enorme chamarra dejándola solo con su camisa de rejillas, ella se tapó con los brazos, ¿Piensa que me le abalanzare enzima? Venga es muy hermosa pero…sé respetar a las damas.

-No es necesario Nii-sam.

-Insisto, espere aquí un momento, hablo con Hiasi-sama y vuelvo de inmediato con su té. Cierro sus ojos un rato, no tardare.

Me retiro a paso apresurado, el escozor era algo muy fuerte en los ojos Hyuga, y seguro ella lo estaba sufriendo, me apresurare con mi tío y le llevare algo para que sus ojos se relajen. En un minuto toco la puerta de la habitación de mi tío.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Hiashi-sama, Ne…-pero no puedo terminar de hablar porque mi tío abre rápido la puerta corrediza y me jala de las ropas dentro de su habitación.

-Silencio Neji, nadie debe saber que estas aquí ¿Alguien te vio caminar hasta acá?

-Nadie Hiashi-sama-no puedo evitar que un nerviosismo me entre al ver a mi tío, uno de los hombres más serios y estoicos que conozco actuando de esa forma.

-¿No le dijiste a nadie que vendrías aquí?

-Solo a su hija, Hinata-sama-se me acerca demasiado y habla en susurros, esta algo paranoico pero no puedo decirlo.

-Debes convencerla de que no le diga a nadie, ¿entendido?-me tomo del brazo y me llevo frente a un librero, del que jalo un pequeño tomo de pasta verde, de esos que parecen aburridos de solo verlos, no es que no lea, pero no me agradan algunos géneros; enfrente de nosotros se abrió un pequeño pasadizo a una habitación iluminada, en medio una mesa con un par de sillas.

-Hiashi-sama, ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Primero, Neji, soy tú tío antes que nada-me toma de los hombros y no puedo evitar sentirme su sobrino, el un hombre y líder de clan, el jefe y yo, un joven de aun 17 casi 18 pero que sigue siendo de una estatura menor que él, hijo de su hermano-así que mientras estemos en esto, dime tío hijo-me frota la cabeza con una fuerte y callosa mano, supongo que para mostrar un gesto familiar, lo que me hace sentir como un crio de 13 años con una sonrisa en su cara, y hasta ese instante me doy cuenta de cuanto hubiera deseado esos gestos tiempo atrás al sentirme solo y sin nadie para mí-y en segundo, Neji, quiero que tú seas el líder de este clan.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dice?

-Como oíste hijo, quiero que tú seas el líder del clan, es el lugar que a ti te corresponde al ser el Hyuga más fuerte de todos. Incluso más que este viejo.

-Hiashi-sama-me vio con el ceño fruncido-perdón tío-me mostro una sonrisa y una gota callo por mi sien-es un gran honor esto pero ¿Y sus hijas? ¿Y Hinata-sama?-ella aun es la heredera, aun si no convence al consejo, es la heredera por derecho de nacimiento.

-De eso quiero hablarte Neji… ¿Qué tanto estas dispuesto a sacrificar?

-Explíquese…-algo no me da buena espina.

-A Hinata le revocaran el derecho que por nacimiento le pertenece en caso de que no cumpla con las expectativas del consejo en una hora.

-¿A qué se refiere?-mis ojos se abren un poco más de la sorpresa.

-El consejo quiere evaluar el entrenamiento de Hinata, si la consideran aun débil, es posible que le quiten su puesto de heredera, y no solo a ella, también a Hanabi.

-Entonces… ¿Quién sería el próximo líder?

-Quizás uno de los hijos de algún miembro del consejo…-vi a Hiashi-sama muy afligido, no entendí como es que todo eso podía pasar.

-Pero usted es el líder del clan tío, ¿Cómo puede permitir que hagan lo que se les venga en gana?

-Un líder dirige a su clan y su palabra es ley, eso es cierto, pero si este ya no está conforme tienen el derecho de cambiar al líder o a los herederos; el consejo opina que los genes de mi hija y su educación no son suficientes para estar a la cabeza de todo la familia…-veo que baja la mirada culpándose por la posición en la que se encontraban sus dos tesoros por su culpa-si llega a fallar en la prueba de hoy…no solo le quitaran el lugar como heredera sino que…la sellaran como miembro del Bouke…-su puño se cierra fuerte y golpea la mesa, de solo imaginarme a Hinata sufriendo el sellado se me encoje el corazón, debía verla, ayudarla en lo que pudiera-Neji…si te llegas a casar con una de mis hijas…tú serías el líder y heredero directo, yo te apoyaría frente al consejo y sé que muchos del Bouke también, nadie iría en contra, y de querer pelear por el puesto, tú ganarías sin dudas.

-Pero Hiashi-sama… ¿una de sus hijas?

-Sé que es complicado, pero Hinata aceptaría si se lo ordeno y Hanabi cumpliría lo que le pidiese sin dudarlo.

-¡No estés tan seguro Otou-san! ¡Yo no me caso con ese vejestorio ni a punta de sellados!

-¡Hanabi! ¡Hanabi-sama!-dijimos a la vez, esa chiquilla malcriada estaba acostada en una biga del techo, ni mi tío ni yo la notamos.

-One-san no aceptaría…está enamorada de ese rubio jinchuriki y yo mucho menos.

-¿El que está entrenando para las pruebas de ser el próximo Hokague?-pregunta mi tío.

-El mismo.

-Eso no importa, si sabe lo que le espera de rechazar a Neji…

-No conoces a Hinata padre, ella abandonaría gustosa su puesto de heredera.

-¡¿Pero que le sellen?!-estaba encolerizado, no puedo creer que la señorita Hinata permitiría que la sellaran solo por estar con ese baka ¿Y cómo era eso que soy un vejestorio? Aun soy muy joven, ni si quiera me han salido canas. Internamente estoy llorando por lo que me dijo mi prima, eso es un golpe muy fuerte para mi orgullo.

-Gustosa aceptaría igual…-la chiquilla se cruzó de brazos y vi su expresión seria, a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de que sellaran a su hermana.

-Hiashi-sama, en caso de que Hinata-sama llegara a fallar en la evaluación del consejo…

-Invocaría a una reunión para expresar nuestros planes Neji…mañana a primera hora, por eso mismo quiero que aceptes desposarla hijo, al tenerte a ti como esposo nadie se interpondría y tampoco le negarían su puesto como heredera, las ramas secundaria y principal ya no existirían, por fin seríamos el clan Hyuga, una verdadera familia-mientras decía todo eso me abrazaba por el cuello impidiendo que yo respiraba, creo que mi tío se ha encontrado con Gay-sensei.

-No están pensando en lo que Hinata-nee-sam desea, ¿No han pensado en que ella no querría ser líder del clan si con eso se casa con un hombre al que no ama?-eso me dolió aunque no lo admita, Hanabi tenía un punto, ella y yo no teníamos un relación amorosa.

-Es por su bien, además, Neji merece ese puesto, más que cualquier niño mimado del souke. El merece ser el líder de todo el prominente clan Hyuga, ser llamado Neji-sama-la sola idea me hizo pensarlo más detalladamente, yo líder del clan…ya no Neji haz esto, Neji deja de entrenar y lava el baño, no más Neji haz la cena, Neji dale de comer papilla a los ancianos, no más ordenes de los alzados de la rama principal, sería el heredero y próximo líder del clan…aprieto mi puño con una sonrisa de victoria en mi rostro.

-Hinata no se los perdonaría a ninguno de los dos…-eso era verdad, estábamos haciendo planes sin el consentimiento de mi prima…y eso estaba mal…pero la oferta era tan tentadora…no sé qué elegir…estoy entre la espada y la pared.

-Hiashi-sama…

-¡Neji que me digas tío!

-Tío Hiashi…es una oferta muy tentadora pero…está mal lo que hacemos…no podemos decidir la vida de Hinata-sama así como así. Disculpe pero creo que debemos esperar a ver cómo se desarrolla ella en la evaluación de hoy, estoy muy seguro que nos sorprenderá y nosotros nos habremos preocupado por nada-es verdad, la señorita Hinata no puede hacerlo mal, ella era una grandiosa kunoichi y no dejaría que el consejo pensara lo contrario, no más.

-¿Seguro Neji?

-Estoy seguro, me teñiría el pelo de no estarlo-sonreí confiado- pondría las manos al fuego por ella, ha mejorado mucho y no es la niña que era antes, ella lo hará bien, dejara impresionados a todos los del consejo, estoy seguro de eso.

.Neji-nii-sam firma aquí por favor.

-Claro Hanabi-sama-le firme rápido-¿Qué es? ¿Copio todo y se lo entregara a Hinata-sama para que sepa de nuestro apoyo?

-No, es un contrato donde tu estas obligado a teñirte el pelo en caso de que Hinata haga otra de sus torpezas.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Deme eso!-trate de arrebatarle el papel pero me dio un puntapié en la espinilla que me hizo agarrarla del dolor, ni bien me recupere la agarre de los cachetes jalándoselos y hundiéndole un dedo en sus mejillas.

-¡Papá! ¡Neji me está molestando!-que chiquilla tan latosa.

-Neji-mi tío hablo con gran parsimonia y un tono serio en la voz, alzando un dedo dijo-no la molestes-¡¿Quién es este tipo y que hizo con mi cruel y serio tío Hiashi?!

-¡Tío, Hanabi me obligara a teñirme el pelo!-bueno…yo tampoco estoy orgulloso de mi actitud pero si esta mocosa puede ¿Por qué yo no?

-Neji…está en el contrato-¡vi que sonrió detrás de su taza de té!

-Qué más da, ustedes se tragaran sus palabras al ver a Hinata-sama, ella ha entrenado mucho, yo mismo la eh ayudado, será la mejor heredera que todo este clan haya tenido alguna vez-sin más me retiro, deje sola a la señorita Hinata y tenemos que comenzar a entrenar, pronto los del consejo llegaran a evaluarla, estoy seguro que lo hará bien.

Listo, no tarde ni unos minutos y ya tengo el té, lo pongo en una bandeja como ella hace cuando entrenamos y me dirijo a donde el patio; está sentada en el borde de madera, a su lado permanece esa chamarra fea que le cubre su lindo cuerpo, observa hacia adelante, no sé como pero verla de esa forma me deja una sensación de tranquilidad, siempre que voy donde ella me empiezo a sentir así, puedo pensar sin molestia o sin estar pendiente de mis formas de actuar, ella no es una Bouke, quizás pertenezca a la rama principal pero no se comporta como esos altaneros buenos para nada, ella es…bueno, ella es mi prima Hinata, la hermosa heredera del clan, la que me salvara de teñirme el pelo.

Dejo la bandeja a su lado y me siento, espero a que agá algún movimiento pero no despega la vista del árbol frente a ella, que extraño.

-Señorita Hinata ¿No tomara el té?-me gusta mucho decirle así, ella es una dama y debe ser tratada como tal, recuerdo que de pequeños jugábamos a que era la princesa de todo el patio y yo su fiel caballero, desde entonces la nombro así al estar a solas.

Veo que se queda pensando un instante, parece tomar una decisión al fin; baja su mano mirando a la mía, tomándola sin decir nada, cosa que me sobresalto y lo demostré, la retiro luego de mi reacción. Sentía mis mejillas acaloradas, estaba avergonzado pero ella parecía que no lo veía ¿Cómo puede fingir no ver mi sonrojo? Ella se dio cuenta, estoy seguro, lo ha hecho a propósito, vio completamente todo cuando puso su mano sobre la mía; bueno, no puedo hacer una escena por algo como esta, quizás solo se distrajo un segundo o tuvo curiosidad…sí como no, tomo su taza y le toco el hombro para que me viera ofreciéndole su té, tenemos suficientes problemas para ahora atribuirle por qué toco mi mano así como así.

-Se-señorita Hinata, tenga el té-demonios estoy nervioso.

-Gracias Nii-sam-veo con atención cada movimiento que hace, esto es completamente ridículo…siento que me parezco a esas tontas películas que Hanabi me obliga a ver, donde de pronto el chico comienza a gustarle la chica solo porque lo…alzó despacio la mano mirándome, sé que me está mirando, no puedo estar equivocado, su mano viaja lento hasta mi brazo, exactamente donde mis mangas ya no alcanzan a cubrírmelos, tarda un poco con su mano aun tocándome, poco a poco baja dándome una caricia con su mano…la mano de la heredera del clan Hyuga…la mano de la heredera del clan Hyuga me hace cerrar los ojos y suspirar, baja hasta su taza y la toma, me quedo con cara de no entender la situación, ¿En que está pensando? Es muy muy raro que actúe de esa manera, en general es algo nerviosa o tímida. Por suerte toma su té sin mayores roses. Deja su taza en el piso de madera y cierra los ojos.

-Señorita Hinata, es té le servirá, sus ojos no tardaran en recuperarse, trate de abrirlos.

-Hai, Neji-nii-sam.

-Veo que ya no tiene los ojos irritados, me llevare la bandeja, no tardo-tomo la bandeja aun con algo revoloteando en mi interior, siento como cuando salto de rama en rama, una presión en mi estómago que me causa algo parecido a cosquillas, quizás es por lo que me comunico mi tío, pero es una completa tontería, ella sigue siendo ella y yo sigo siendo yo, nada ha cambiado, todo está exactamente igual al día de ayer cuando entrenamos al medio día. Y para ponerle la cereza al pastel, debo recordarme que a ella le gusta Naruto, y aun que no le gustara, seguro y el chico perro es el siguiente en la lista, pero aun así no les expresa sus sentimientos por que debe estar concentrada en ser lo que el clan espera de ella, me lo confeso una vez, ella no puede darse ese lujo, al menos no aun, debe trabajar para ganárselo dijo, con mucho esfuerzo lograría merecer el liderazgo del clan y con eso la libertad de elegir a su chico…uff suelto un suspiro amargo al pensarlo.

Hinata es todo un caso.

-Actúa muy raro…

-Actúa como cualquier chica frente al chico que le gusta.

-¡Hiashi-sama!-¿De dónde salió?

-Neji, esto es mejor de lo que esperábamos, le gustas a Hinata, ahora ya no habrá problemas si le digo que se case con…

-Yo no estaría tan seguro Hiashi-sama.

-Soma-san-me tuve que inclinar en señal de respeto, de no hacerlo seguro y me castigan, como odio esto.

-Hianata-sama no está obligada a ninguna boda, esos tiempos ya quedaron atrás-maldito, sonreía con autosuficiencia, apuesto a que de ser su hijo el elegido, sería el primero en apoyar una boda arreglada, aunque…no puedo evitar pensar en que todo es eso, algo arreglado, claro en caso de que hubiera algo.

-¿y qué quiere que haga? ¿Sentarme para ver cómo le quitan el puesto de heredera que le pertenece a mi hija por derecho?

-Eso es algo que discutiremos sin presencias indeseables.

-Me retiro Hiashi-sama, Soma-sama-le mostrare a mi tío mis respetos y me dirijo a donde Hinata-ese maldito vejete, si llego a ser heredero del clan lo are limpiar todos los baños de la mansión Hyuga y repintar todos sus muros. Sigo lanzando improperios contra ese mapache senil, llego donde Hinata y la observo mover las manos con sus ojos cerrados, me dirijo donde ella y toma la posición de pelea de la familia, abre los ojos mirándome pero no siento su mirada, no puedo hacer que me vea de verdad.

Noto como exterioriza su chakra a un rango de 2 metros de diámetro a su alrededor, pero no entiendo para que lo necesitaría si aún no ha aprendido el Hakkeshou Kaiten, cortesía del consejo pues piensan que su control de chakra aún es muy pobre, buff gente que no ve más allá de sus narices.

No se mueve aunque yo avance o retroceda, si no piensa atacarme tendré que dar yo el primer golpe, pensé que no me esquivaría hasta que entre en su campo y con dificultad paro mi golpe, empezamos una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo como siempre iniciaban nuestros entrenamientos, vi que el control de su chakra estaba teniendo problemas por el campo que creaba y a la vez tratando de bloquear mis puntos; se movía más rápido que otras veces pero perdía precisión.

-Deje el campo de chakra, le afecta más de lo que le ayuda-no me respondió, solo intensificó su concentración; notaba a su Byakugan algo forzado, se activaba y desactivaba al bloquear alguno de mis puntos, con un golpe que bloqueo la hice retroceder unos metros saliendo de su campo de chakra, tenía un porque ese campo que no lograba entender.

Note que a mis espaldas el consejo de ancianos se aglomeraba, unos 10 vejestorios junto con mi tío Hiashi, cada movimiento de la señorita Hinata era seguido con mucha atención; con una demostración seguro y la verían con buenos ojos; le mando dos Hakke del Vacío pero vi asustado que no esquivaba el primero sino hasta el último momento y como el segundo le daba de lleno en el hombro. Quiero ver si esta bien, pero no la escucho quejarse, solo muestra una mueca de dolor manteniendo su posición de pelea, admirable, pero debe parar, no vale la pena lastimarse solo para agradar al consejo.

-Otra vez-dice uno de los ancianos, pero yo miro a mi tío, ¿Cómo puedes permitir que esto continúe? ¿No ves que tu hija se está lastimando? No puedes dejar que la golpe de nuevo, se está sobre esforzando para agradar al consejo y tú lo sabes.

-Hazlo Neji-me molesto pero obedezco a mi tío, cierro los ojos y controlo mi respiración, debo pensar con claridad.

-Hai, Hiashi-sama-veo a Hinata a la cara, le expreso una disculpa con la mirada pero no logro sentir aun su mirada, le doy a entender que el golpe ira por en medio según la posición de mis manos.

Vuelvo a arrojar un Hakke de Vacío con los ojos cerrados, una suerte que los del consejo solo me vean la espalda. Abro mis ojos asustado al escuchar otro quejido, estaba arrodillada, el golpe le dio en una de sus piernas.

-Quédese abajo-le susurro, ella leerá mis labios, espero a que me haga caso, pero solo observo estoico como se apoya en su pierna sana para levantarse, su cuerpo tiembla y veo que expande aún más su campo de chakra. Estoy yendo contra mi naturaleza, deseos y destino al atacarla de esta forma, ella no piensa con claridad.

-Otra vez-que me hagan lo que quieran, no atacare a mi protegida.

-Es suficiente-alzo la voz sin estar dispuesto a darle un solo golpe más.

-Hiashi-sama-laman a mi tío, aun que les pese, a los del consejo ya no se les permite activarme el sello, solo el líder del clan y la protegida podían hacerlo; mi tío no dice ni una palabra.

-Hazlo de nuevo o se te activara el sello.

-Les recuerdo a los miembros del consejo que las únicas personas que pueden activarle el sello a mi sobrino, es el líder del clan y su protegida-escucho un chasquido de molestia de parte del viejo. Sonrío pero un Hakke me quita la sonrisa, Hinata me ataco.

-Otra vez Neji-no utiliza el sufijo de siempre, le noto algo de seguridad en la voz, pero logro percibir al mismo tiempo algo de nervios-No dejare que te castiguen por mi culpa-siento una presión en mi corazón, quiere que la ataque a cambio que los del Soke no me hagan daño. No la volveré a atacar.

-Oero, Imou, ya saben que hacer-dos Hyugas algo mayores que nosotros hicieron una reverencia al viejo Soma y se dirigieron donde nosotros, quieren atacarla, me pongo en posición de defensa pero ya otros dos Hyuga me sujetaron de los brazos, mi tío Hiashi me ordena no interferir pero yo insisto en que me suelten, no podían hacerle esto a la heredera del clan, a la señorita Hinata; los malnacidos se dirigen a ella, Hinata me dice que está bien, que no me preocupe, que ara que me sienta orgulloso…comienzan a atacarla y yo lucho más desesperadamente contra los que me sujetan, me tiran al piso inmovilizándome, ella reacciona lento con el primer golpe y le aciertan en varios puntos de chakra; al final la señorita Hinata solo puede deshacerse de Oero con dos efectivos Juuken´s antes de que caiga exhausto y adormecido en el suelo a unos pasos de mí, por fin me zafo de los que me sujetaban y observo a Hiashi-sama para saber si puedo acercarme, asiente con la cabeza pero al estar a punto de tocarla ella se levanta con dificultad, admirable…esta chica es la heredera del poderoso clan Hyuga, paso uno de sus brazos por mi hombro y la sujeto de la cintura, esta exhausta, su cuerpo tiembla y su respiración es algo pesada y agitada.

-Llévala a su habitación Neji, atiéndela por favor-Hiashi-sama entra en la mansión con un semblante severo, pero puedo ver un poco de preocupación y tristeza en su mirada. Los miserables del consejo lo seguían con poses altivas y de satisfacción; recogieron el cuerpo de Oero y ayudaron a Imou a irse de allí, veo con satisfacción varios golpes y puntos de chakra dañados en el cuerpo del primero. En cuanto todos se alejaron nos encaminamos a su habitación, sus heridas no pasarían de solo golpes.

-¿Po-porque Soma-sam y mi padre estaban en nuestro entrenamiento, Neji-nii-sam?-le vi un momento a la cara, se le veía cansada y abatida con sus ojos cerrados, al parecer no le avisaron nada, típico del consejo poner las cosas contra ella.

-Una evaluación señorita Hinata y no solo era Soma-san y su padre, también estaba todo el consejo reunido-eso era obvio, no entiendo como no los noto.

-¿Una evaluación? ¿Para qué?-escuche el nervio en su voz y como su cuerpo se tensaba.

-…-no sé si decirle o no, solo la preocuparía, pero a mí no me gustan las mentiras-fue para evaluar su capacidad para dirigir al clan.

-Yo…yo falle…otra vez…-vi como escondía su rostro tras el flequillo, para entonces atravesábamos la puerta de su habitación, la dejo en su cama y me dirijo al baño, tomo un recipiente y lo lleno con un poco de agua y le aplico unas hiervas medicinales, tomo un paño limpio y me arrodillo frente a ella, tiene algunos cortes que esas bestias le hicieron con Kunais.

-¿Puedo darle mi opinión?-con el paño ya húmedo empiezo a limpiar su rostro muy delicadamente, el cuarto empieza a impregnarse de una agradable fragancia de hiervas medicinales, da un pequeño respingón que casi hace que me ría cuando toco su labio lastimado.

-Lo sé...fue muy decepcionante mi desempeño…gomen Neji-sempai…-no me gusta que me llame así, pero ella insiste e insiste en hacerlo cuando tenemos entrenamientos, alega que cuando estemos fuera del entrenamiento me llamara como es debido, con el sufijo nii-sam y cuando le esté enseñando, con el sufijo sempai, para no tomarse confianzas al entrenar, quiere que sea estricto como un sempai.

-Lo hizo muy muy bien…-se me forma una sonrisa en el rostro, quiero apoyarla lo más posible, alza la cabeza y sonríe de esa forma que sus ojos me parecen hermosos y sus mejillas muy lindas-le dio una buena lección a ese par de bestias, me siento orgulloso de usted señorita Hinata-pongo mi mano en su mejilla y el ambiente es ahora mío-me disculpo anticipadamente por mi atrevimiento-sonrió al acercarme y le beso la mejilla, saboreo un poco de hierbas con mis labios y ella se pone nerviosa, como siempre ocurre cada que hago esto, me rio un poco por su reacción-siempre tan tímida señorita Hinata, tranquila, soy su guardián después de todo, solo quiero hacer que se sienta bien-apoyo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y me siento feliz, quiero que se sienta segura, que no se preocupe por lo que ocurrirá despues, pongo mi mejilla en su cabeza y la escucho reír, pasa sus manos por mi cintura y noto que adrede toca un punto algo sensible que me hace sentir cosquillas, nos separó un poco y le pido que coloque un ungüento en las heridas bajo la ropa, acaricio su cabeza con la mano y me marcho, cada que se siente mal hago eso, le doy un abrazo y un beso para que suban sus ánimos.

-Neji-sam-un niño del Boke me dice que mi tío requiere mi presencia en el dojo, escucho que llaman en la entrada de la mansión pero el niño ya está corriendo a esta, me supongo que no será importante en comparación a lo que mi tío quiere decirme.

Al entrar veo que se encuentra con Soma-san, hago una reverencia como siempre, al parecer no le agrada mi presencia allí, que bueno.

-¿qué hace este aquí?

-Mi sobrino es el protector de Hinata, pienso que es correcto que escuche lo que el consejo de ancianos tiene que decir al respecto-quiero reírme por la manera en que dijo ancianos, pero seguro y me gano una buena semana de limpiar las cañerías de los lavabos, así que solo tomo asiento alado de mi tío.

-Grr como iba diciendo, en mi opinión su hija no es apta para ser líder de este clan.

-Hinata-sama está muy capacitada para ese puesto, domina perfectamente el arte del puño suave y ha estudiado los pergaminos cada día sin falta.

-¡Neji!-Me encojo en mi lugar por la llamada de atención de mi tío, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba así, pero es suficiente para que cierre mi boca.

-Todo esto solo me confirma mis suposiciones, su guardián es muy insolente, se supone al ser sirviente de la heredera debería ser más respetuoso, pero ni siquiera puede adiestrar bien a su perro-doy un ligero gruñido y mi seño se frunce, este viejo va a ver como muerde este perro, me abstengo de dar un "¡Wan!" y el tipo sigue hablando-si no puede completar entrenamientos tan sencillos no merece ser la líder del clan, esa chica es solo una vergüenza…muestra la parte devil que el clan Hyuga no puede mostrar, pronto el consejo tendrá una reunión y queremos que la heredera y su perro estén presentes, con su permiso Hiashi-sama-antes de salir por la puerta de enfrente se detiene a dar unas palabras que me hacen helar la sangre-sepa usted que de ser destituida como heredera…será sellada y enviada con la familia de la rama secundaria. Que tengan buen día.

Sale dando un portazo con la puerta corrediza y yo logro escuchar un pequeño ruido afuera, como si alguien hubiese tropezado, me levanto y miro fuera por el pasillo, veo a Hinata correr fuera de la mansión, oh mierda.

N/A: es el cap más largo que eh hecho hasta ahora como escritora de fics, espero sea de su agrado y espero sus cometarios para saber si vale la pena seguir escribiendo, toda esta historia será contada desde el punto de vista de Neji, así que espero su ayuda para que las cosas cuadren, un detallito o algo, y pues espero sepan perdonar mis horrores de ortografía, nunca fui buena para eso. Bueno los espero con muchas ancias.

Sayo.


	3. ¿Quien soy?

¿Quién soy…?

N/A: hola hola, esta historia me tiene enganchada, sinceramente no pensaba subir un nuevo capítulo hasta que hubiera más comentarios pero ya era mucho lo avanzado a lápiz y no podía postergarlo mucho más. Ruego me disculpen la manera de escribir, se me dificulta eso que el personaje sea el que relate los sucesos que van ocurriendo y no como si lo estuviera recordando, bueno sin más por ahora a leer.

-Hiashi-sama tengo que…

-Eso veo…anda ve, eso ayudara en vuestra relación.

-…-no digo nada y salgo corriendo a buscarle, estoy molesto por lo que dijo mi tío, yo no cuido a la señorita Hinata para ese plan que tiene, lo hago porque quiero, porque se volvió una persona importante en mi vida, alguien con la que siempre puedo estar en paz ¿Y por qué no? Contento de estar con ella, ahhh la ironía, antes me molestaba el ir con ella a algún lado por orden de mi tío, pero ahora incluso corro a buscarla, capaz de retar incluso al patriarca del clan.

-¡Hinata-chan!-el grito me hace voltear donde mi prima y aspirante a Hokague-Hinata-chan ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estas llorando?-escuche preocupación en su voz, me ocultare en las ramas de este árbol, desde mi posición veo como saca un pañuelo algo usado de su bolsillo y se lo pasaba, los sollozos de la señorita Hinata no paraban, lo que parece que preocupo a su acompañante rubio-ven conmigo, no me gusta verte así.

Los sigo con la mirada, ¿A dónde planea llevar a Hinata ese chucho? Lo sigo de cerca tratando de ocultar lo más posible mi presencia, la señorita Hinata tiene algo que la destaca de cualquier otra Kunoichi de esta aldea: puede detectarme cada vez que la sigo, me eh dado cuenta pues cada que va al mercado de la aldea, yo estoy perfectamente oculto para vigilarla, pero a la vuelta de la esquina siempre me encuentro con uno de esos panecillos que ella me compra y que tanto me gusta que prepare en la mansión, en cualquier instante en que la vigile en algún momento del día ya me está esperando un panecillo y cuando no es un panecillo, ella deja de notarme dentro de la mansión, no sé bien el porqué, pero dentro de los terrenos del clan ella no logra notarme. Llegan al apartamento y yo tomo posición a un lado de la ventana, asomo un poco la cabeza para observarlos a través de un espejo en la cocina, tengo suerte de que este allí, Naruto la invita a sentarse y este hace lo propio.

-Hinata-chan, cuéntame que ocurrió, no me gusta que llores-que falso el zorro ese.

-Escuche a Soma-san y a mi padre…-la oigo dar un ligero sollozo y veo por el espejo que Naruto la abraza rápido, pero estoy seguro que en esa posición la señorita Hinata estará incomoda.

-No les creas Hina-chan-que burro, se ve que es algo animal, ni siquiera la deja terminar y ya la está abrazando-ellos no saben ni te entienden, por favor no les hagas caso ¿Vale? Ellos no valen la pena-le acariciaba el cabello y le apretaba por la espalda, siento mucho enojo y no sé porque, siento que algo sale de mi garganta, algo ronco desde mi pecho, se escucha como el ruido bajo que aria un animal enojado.

-Na-naruto-kun…-ella no puede quitar las manos del sofá, son las que le brindan apoyo, de lo contrario se iría contra la cintura de Naruto y quedarían en una embarazosa posición y juro que si eso pasa yo mismo matare al chico kyubi, creo que lo que sale de mi garganta son gruñidos, gruñidos que demuestran mi disgusto de verlos así, un lado de mi mente sabe que no ocurrirá nada si los dejo, pero no puedo hacer eso, no dejare a mi heredera sola.

-Hinata-chan, eres muy linda y delicada…y a pesar de ser un poco menos fuerte que los demás no te rindes y eso es admirable-hunde su nariz en el cabello negro azulado de mi algún día jefa y se frota contra él despeinándola, el cabello en el que Hinata se esmera tanto en peinárselo , 15 minutos en la mañana y 15 luego de nuestros entrenamientos, incluso hubo una ocasión en que me lo hizo cepillarlo, a ella no le gustan los nudos o que este desordenado, cuando le pregunte porqué insistía tanto en el cuidado de su cabello me respondió "Porque oka-san siempre se lo cuidaba con mucho esmero…a mí me gustaba mucho su cabello, la observaba peinárselo en la mañana y noche…oto-san le gustaba el cabello de oka-san…cuando estaban solos yo veía a oto-san sonreír al oler su cabello o acariciarlo. Neji-nii-san, un día Oto-san me dijo que estaba muy linda con el cabello recogido…que me parecía a la heredera del clan Hyuga que fue mi madre cuando se comprometieron…que fue lo suave que parecía su cabello lo que llamo su atención desde el primer instante en que la vio…" todo eso me lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras la cepillaba yo de mala gana, al día siguiente que volví de una misión en el país de Rayo, ella encontró una fina peineta en tu tocador, y esa misma tarde me pidió cepillarle su cabello a lo que respondí con un asentimiento y un suave y delicado cepillado-pero debes dejar de tratar de cumplir siempre con tu clan, ya es demasiado, diste lo que tenías para dar y eso debe bastarles a ellos y a ti también…y si no les gusta que les den, renuncia a la sucesión, solo te están succionando como sanguijuelas-que imbécil, conformarse y no ser más de lo que ya es, aún faltan tantas técnicas que no quieren que aprenda por que la consideran poco acta, aún le falta tanto que puede aprender.

-Demo…Naruto-kun…yo debo ser aún mejor…quiero serlo…-quiere sentir el orgullo que nace cuando obtienes las cosas por tu propio esfuerzo, quiero pensar que yo le enseñé eso, ella observaba como su hermana y yo combatíamos, pero Hanabi aún estaba debajo de mi nivel, tras otro intento fallido de golpearme hizo ademan de activar el sello del pájaro enjaulado "Hazlo" recuerdo que le grite, veía a la señorita Hinata muy nerviosa por cómo se habían tornado las cosas, su hermana gruño con frustración y grito que me vencería con sus propias fuerzas antes de salir corriendo "Ella podría vencerme de activar el sello pero ¿a qué sabe una victoria si no es por tu propia cuenta?" me miro, sé que entendió que esa lección iba dirigida también a ella, me sonrió y entrego uno de sus tan afamados panecillos...a veces me pregunto que si dejara de entrenar ¿engordaría con sus panecillos?

-Hina-cha…-se le ve sorprendido pero sonrió-entiendo supongo que no lograre hacerte desistir, creo te pareces a Neji en ese aspecto, ambos son necios a su manera.

Verle esa risueña sonrisa me convenció, supongo que me are de la vista gorda, Naruto si quiere animarla.

En cuanto estoy en la mansión me doy un baño para acostarme en uno de los muebles a leer un libro que me regalo Lee, dice que es de otro país muy muy lejano, "La niebla" se llama de un tal Stephen King, un raro nombre de verdad, pero el libro es interesante, me acomodo bien, los muebles de la rama principal siempre han sido cómodos, pero ya hace años que vivo aquí y este es declarado mi mueble, no soy amigo de la pereza pero ya me salte la comida en cuanto la niebla empezó a avanzar, además, no quiero pensar en lo que dijo mi tío.

Me sobresalto de mi sueño al escuchar un ruido a ver a la señorita Hinata tirada en el suelo, me paro y ayudo a que se incorpore.

-¿Está bien? Señorita Hinata.

-Sí, Neji-Nii-san-se agarra del brazo y se sienta de manera algo torpe en el sillón, ahora empieza a preocuparme.

-Señorita Hinata, ¿Segura que está bien? Actúa de manera algo descuidada.

-Hai Neji-Nii-sam, es solo que…-se escuchan golpes en la puerta algo duros y desesperados a mi parecer.

-Iré a ver, espere aquí-me levanto del suelo y camino a la puerta, al abrir solo puedo ver dos borrones, uno blanco y otro castaño que pasan por sobre mí, literalmente.

-¡Hinata! ¡¿Ya estás en casa?! ¡Apresúrate! ¡Misión urgente! ¡Kurenai-sensei vuelve al fin a misiones!-el chico perro carga a Hinata escaleras arriba junto a su escandaloso saco de pulgas.

-¡Neji! ¡Silencio estoy tratando de leer unos pergaminos!-qué demonios, no soy yo el ruidoso, me levanto lo más dignamente posible y me dirijo con parsimonia a las escaleras para sacar al chucho a patada de la mansión, sentí un pie que me pisaba el hombro y veo al chico perro saltando sobre mí con la señorita Hinata en brazos junto con su equipo ninja, su mugre animal me boto al suelo al pasar sobre mí de manera más torpe que el dueño, me quede K.O. unos pocos minutos.

-Neji ¿Dónde está Hinata? No la encuentro en su cuarto.

-Salió con el chico perro, tío Hiashi-me sale una tos con polvo y me levantó sacudiéndome las huellas de patas.

-Ya veo…vamos pues, hay que despedirla, busca a Hanabi.

-Aquí estoy padre-escuche su vocecilla y me la encuentro sentada en mis hombros, niña del demonio ¿En qué momento se me subió?

-Muy bien, vamos-creo haber visto una casi imperceptible sonrisa, quizás es mi imaginación, al salir camine a su lado con Hanabi-sama en los hombros, no pesa nada y se comporta bien apoyándose en mí cabeza. Llegamos en solo minutos, Hanabi salto de mis hombros y vimos una pequeña comitiva, Shikamaru Nara hablaba con Kurenai-sensei, traía en brazo al pequeño Asuma hijo, el equipo de Usumaki hablaba con la señorita Hinata y su amigo el chico perro, toque suave su hombro y esta volteó un poco sorprendida donde nos encontrábamos.

-Hinata-sama, espero le vaya bien en su misión, la primera de Kurenai-sensei luego de lo ocurrido con Asuma-san y de tener a su pequeño.

-Neji-nii-san. Arigato por venir a despedirme.

-¿y qué hay de nosotros Nee-san?-Hinata activo un segundo el Byakugan, pero de todos modos entrecerró los ojos como si no pudiese ver bien.

-Hanabi-chan, Oto-san-sonrío y se acercó a su hermana que saltó a sus brazos casi tirándola al suelo.

-Cuídate mucho Nee-san-vi que la abrazo y la señorita Hinata sonreía, al soltarla se apartaron un poco.

-¿No piensas darle un abrazo a tu viejo padre?-ella sonrió después de poner una cara de sorpresa y corrió a estrechar entre sus brazos a su progenitor, admito que mi tío Hiashi está comenzando a cambiar, ya no es solo el frio patriarca del clan, ahora es el padre de la señorita Hinata-y ya que estás en eso ¿Por qué no le das uno a Neji?-es más listo el diablo por viejo que por diablo, la empujo suave a mí y esta poso sus manos en mi pecho, la veo nerviosa por estar presente su padre y hasta trata de retirarse lentamente objetando que no es necesario que yo me incomode obedeciendo órdenes, la abrase completa, apretando su espalda con ambos brazos, la solté un poco y bese su coronilla dejándola sonrojada y con los ojos abiertos, a lo que le sonreí.

-¡Hina-chan!-es el rubio acercándose con una sonrisa, que cambia a una mueca algo seria mirando a mi tío Hiashi, que insolente, gruño de nuevo viéndole, mi tío me toca el hombro y veo como toma a su hija menor de la mano.

-Mucha suerte hija, cuídate mucho-él y Hanabi se despidieron y tomaron rumbo a la mansión, me quedare hasta que su equipo salga de la aldea.

-Shino, Kiba, Hinata nos vamos.

Ya estaban a unos metros de las puertas de la aldea cuando veo a Naruto adelantarse.

-¡Hinata! ¡¿Cuándo vuelvas aceptarías ser mi novia?! ¡Regresare de misión esperando tu respuesta! ¡Cuídate mucho!-agitaba con gran animo el brazo en señal de despedida, la señorita Hinata se sonroja y sonríe antes de seguir corriendo a su equipo, el cielo esta tiznado de un rojo anaranjado, se veía muy lindo, algo que daba un hermoso contraste con esa despedida y declaración, al parecer todos opinaban lo mismo pues sonrieron, fui el primero en desaparecer y el único que no felicito a Naruto por declararse.

Corrí a la mansión pasando de largo a mi tío y prima pequeña, al igual que sus gritos llamándome; pensé en irme al bosque pero no tengo ganas de eso, no me comprendo a mí mismo, cuando me molesto entreno o corro, pero a pesar de estar furico por la insolencia de ese rubio igual tenía un pesar encima de la espalda. Cerré de un golpe la puerta de mi habitación, tiré una mesa antes de votarme a la mitad de mi cama, apreté las sabanas y una almohada, me deslizo hasta el suelo, mis ojos están pesados y tengo algo que me aprieta el estómago.

-Neji-los golpes de mi tío me despertaron, por la ventana se apreciaba la oscuridad de la noche fuera, quizás son las 8 o 9, me sentía empapado de sudor, había un enorme bochorno dentro de mi cuarto y me sentí asqueado de todo, una mueca de molestia pura se alojaba en mi rostro y los constantes golpes de mi tío solo me enfadaban aún más-voy a entrar-un haz de luz me hizo gruñir y enterrar mi rostro en las almohadas del piso, cuando cerró la puerta me senté frente a él, independientemente de cómo me sintiera le debo respeto a mi tío Hiashi-¿Qué te ocurrió?-toma asiento frente a mí y a pesar de la penumbra se le veía serio.

-No me ocurre nada Hiashi-sama, no tiene usted de que preocuparse-serio y frio, así me siento, tal y como antes, lo peor de todo es que no sé porque.

-…-su rostro no muestra ninguna expresión, no me gusta la forma en que me está viendo, como si me leyera-comprendo-posa una mano en mi hombro y me lo aprieta, un gesto de apoyo, uno innecesario.

-Uff-me tubo nuevamente en cuanto sale de mi cuarto, solo me levanto a abrir la ventana y volver a tirarme ahora sobre mi estómago, la posición es cómoda, pero la sonrisa y sonrojo de la señorita Hinata hace que no pueda pegar ojo-ese rubio… ¿Cómo se atreve a pedirle ser su novia? Que tonto-entierro la cabeza en mi almohada pensado en como mi prima lo rechazaría, pero por más escenas que repaso la sola idea de un rechazo por parte de ella a su amor de la infancia es simplemente impensable-No entiendo ¿Por qué debería importarme tanto? Es tonto el cómo me siento.

-Lo que tienes se llaman celos.

-¡Hanabi-sama!-tomó la manta sobre el suelo para tapar mi torso desnudo-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Se llaman celos y pueden ser fraternales, como los de un hermano.

-¡Yo lo que quiero saber es porqué esta en mi habitación!-recibí una almohada lanzada con fuerza shinobi que me tumbo al suelo.

-Aunque hay otro tipo de celos, los hay entre un hombre y una mujer que se gustan mutuamente, que conveniente ¿Verdad? De pronto te sientes atraído por Hinata-nee-chan, luego que Oto-san te comunicara que con su casamiento te harías heredero y con la sucesión, líder del clan. Que conveniente.

-Hanabi-me paré dejando caer la manta-con todo respeto no sé a qué se refiere-mugre chamaquita que sólo viene a molestarme.

-Te lo dejare más claro, si no sientes nada por Hinata-nee-chan, déjala en paz y no la incomodes.

-Uff Hanabi, sé que no me creerás y también que no tengo porque explicarte nada nada pero…cuando digo que yo quiero mucho a tu hermana sabrás que digo la verdad- y así es, la quiero mucho, desde que nos reconciliamos la volví a querer como cuando era un niño.

-Jum…-parece que se rindió y luego de escrutarme de arriba abajo pasa por mi lado pero dándome una palmada en mi espalda pegajosa por el sudor que me hizo dar un respingón, se detuvo un instante en el marco de la puerta- y Nii-sam, no te andes tapando, ya eh visto muchos torsos y hay muchos más marcados, lindos y atractivos.

-¡Hanabi!-salió corriendo y yo tras de ella.

-¡Oto-san! ¡Oto-san! ¡Neji me está dando un mal ejemplo de metro sexualidad.

-¡Hanabi!-¿De qué demonios está hablando esa chiquilla de su mal padre?

-¡Y seguro que te está insultando en su mente! ¡Oto-san!-entramos corriendo en el despacho de mi tío y salto a ella tapándole la boca con una mano, pero algo nos detuvo, el jefe del clan nos daba la espalda con un porte algo serio, parecía que en sus manos traía un pergamino. Se levantó y nos miró, paro a nuestro lado y dejó el pergamino en mano de Hanabi.

Hyuga Hiashi:

Su hija está en el hospital, tuvo un accidente en una pelea contra shinobis que emboscaron al equipo, peleaban contra varios enemigos pero una explosión en una pelea ajena la impactó contra una roca. Regresó directo a la…

No termine de leer lo que le ocurrió, corro a mi habitación por una camisa, salgo por la puerta para seguir a mi tío, detrás va Hanabi con la carta en un puño, el kimono que trae junto con las sandalias tradicionales no la dejan correr, me inclino un poco y ella salta a mi espalda, llegamos a la puerta del hospital al mismo tiempo que mi tío las atravesaba.

-La habitación de Hyuga Hinata, por favor-admiro a mi tío, puede mantener su expresión seria y calmada aun teniendo a su hija en el hospital.

-Hyuga Hiashi ¿No?-la secretaria leía un papel con una mueca de pena que no me agradó-habitación 113, están en operación, por favor espere fuera.

-Muchas gracias-camina con toda la magnificencia que el porte Hyuga da a los que nacen en esa familia, caminaba donde su hija, su primera hija, estaba teniendo una intervención, para salvarla, quizás con algún trauma que perjudique su vida, no, yo aún no soy un hombre Hyuga y eso se nota en mi cara, estoy igual o más preocupado que Hanabi que camina a mi lado. Legamos a la sala de espera, pero no pasamos a verla, quizás no nos lo permitan este día.

Tal y como creí no pudimos pasar a verla sino hasta el día de hoy, el tercer día después que nos enteramos que ella estaba en el hospital, su cabeza está cubierta por vendas, está dormida, según el examen médico ha sufrido un fuerte trauma en la cabeza a causa de esa pelea, pero que es posible darle de alta mañana por la tarde, escucharlo me hace sentir muy aliviado; Sakura es la encargada de monitorear a Hinata, nos advirtió que no podría entrenar por un tiempo y que debíamos traerla a chequeos regulares para asegurarse que no hubiera posibles consecuencias.

-Pero por ahora pueden llevársela, lo mejor sería que despierte en un lugar que se sienta familiarizada-escribía en una carpeta mientras hablaba, la señorita Hinata no despertara aún-en la noche se despertó muy confundida, le dimos calmantes para que descansara, en el estado en el que se encuentra es lo que más necesita-la señorita Hinata no pesa nada, la llevo en brazos vestida con ropa limpia, justo alado de mi tío Hiashi y la hermana de la señorita feliz en mis hombros por que su hermana ya regresaba a casa, no pesaba al igual que su hermana, pero tenerla en los hombros y la mayor en brazos con las piernas de la chica en medio era algo embrolloso.

-Hanabi, te caerás y tiraras a tu hermana ¿No deberías bajarte?

-Estoy bien Oto-san, me agarrare fuerte.

-Itatatatata-me está jalando del cabello cual si fuesen riendas.

-Uff está bien, solo no le arranques el pelo a tu primo.

-Hai, Oto-san-y allí va el monstruito a jalarme otra vez el pelo.

Como esperaba, un tranquilo camino a casa con la señorita Hinata en brazos echo una molestia a causa de un cuerpo extra. En cuanto llegamos a la mansión mi tío me mando a llevarla a su habitación, entrando veo su cama con las sabanas a un lado, me imagino que la pusieron así para cuando llegara, la acuesto con cuidado y la arropo, se le ve linda al dormir, sinceramente es la primera vez que la veo dormir, creo que me sentare un momento, no creo que le moleste. Ya paso un rato y ella sigue durmiendo, Sakura dijo que ella se despertaría en cuanto el calmante se pasara, luego de comer vuelvo a su habitación, cambio de posición y una de sus manos cuelgan de un borde de la cama, me le acerco y la tomo, como siempre negándose a ser toscas y conservar la delicadeza que tiene desde chica, me arrodillo frente a ella y pongo su mano en mi cara, como cuando me despierta luego de un entrenamiento y me quedo dormido en el patio, su mano esta tibia, pase mis labios y sonreí, como quiero a esta pequeña señorita, me gusta tanto decirle así, lo es, es una señorita Hyuga, delicada, dulce, amable pero a la vez decidida y valiente, siempre dando lo mejor de si y mucho mucho más, nos asustó a todos y en especial a mí con ese golpe que se llevó, menos mal que no habrá consecuencias.

-¿Quién eres tú?-abro los ojos, hay un par como los míos asustados y confundidos mirándome, la señorita Hinata esta despierta y lo más alejada que puede de mí, lo que es desconcertante. Me senté frente a ella y me estiro.

-Hola señorita Hinata, me alegra que este al fin despierta ¿Cómo se siente?-le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Hinata?-seguro es por la amnesia que la tiene algo confundida.

-Sé, señorita Hinata y perdone el atrevimiento de su guardián pero, a pesar de esa venda en la cabeza, creo que se le ve muy linda-me le acerque para peinarle un poco el cabello pero inmediatamente salta de la cama, tropezando y cayendo, tocándose la cabeza-Señorita Hinata-la sujeto de los brazos para levantarla pero ella grita y manotea que no me le acercara, me aparta a un metro con golpes-cálmese por favor, se hará daño-en la habitación de un shinobi siempre hay armas, la de ella no es una excepción, es fácil lastimarse.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy?-observa a su alrededor muy confundida como si no pudiera reconocer su propio cuarto; dirigió la mirada a mí y me escudriño de arriba abajo-¿Quién eres? Ugh-se toca la cabeza con mueca de dolor, ¿Sera por la contusión?

-¿Qué ocurrió?-su padre entra al cuarto y la pequeña Hanabi con él, al ver a su hermana despierta corre a abrazarla pero esta no le corresponde.

-¿Hinata-Nee-cha? ¿Qué ocurre?-alza su mirada para verla pero solo encuentra extrañeza y confusión sin signos de reconocer a su propia hermana menor, no la aparta pero tampoco hace gesto de abrazarla.

-Hija ¿Estas bien?-el tío Hiashi se acerca extrañado por la escena.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?-nos miró a cada uno de los presentes y termino con su hermana que aun la abrazaba-¿Quién…quien soy yo…?

Un algo se instaló en mi pecho y no tarde en que todo me llegara de golpe, Hinata no nos recordaba ni a mí a su hermana o siquiera a su padre, no recordaba ni quien era ella misma, amnesia, eso era, la contusión en la cabeza le había provocado amnesia y los doctores de Konoha no lo había notado debido a los calmantes que le suministraron.

-¿No me recuerda Hinata-sama?-pongo mis manos en mi pecho y espero ansioso su respuesta.

-No… ¿debería?-eso fue un duro golpe, olvidado por la persona que más quiero, frunzo el ceño en confusión, sé qué es lo que provoca la amnesia pero sigo sin asimilarlo, ¿Cómo podría olvidarme? A mí, su primo y protector, nos conocemos desde pequeños.

-Sí…debería…

-Lo siento pero no te recuerdo…no logro…recordar nada-abrió mucho los ojos tocándose la cabeza con ambas manos, se le veía muy asustada.

-Hija…soy tu padre…

-¿Mi…padre?-alza la vista a mi tío, creo que la palabra y significado no se borraron de su memoria pues se acerca a refugiarse en sus brazos-papá… ¿eres mi papá?...-le veo unas lagrimitas, la escena es un abrazo pero no uno afectivo por parte de ambas personas, es mi tío quien la rodea, ella está muy confundida para corresponder y se le ve desconfianza en la mirada.

-Sí…soy tu padre…Hiashi, yo te crie desde que perdiste a tu madre, te eh tratado mal desde muy pequeña, te eh menospreciado y tachado de inútil, eh sido muy duro y cruel contigo pero no más hija, no más Hinata-le acariciaba con ternura el cabello y pude escuchar como su voz se quebraba en la última oración.

-Padre…no recuerdo nada, no recuerdo nada, no sé quién soy ni sé que paso, no te recuerdo padre-ahora se sujetaba con fuerza a mi tío, asustada lloraba.

-Lo sé hija, pero tranquila, estarás bien-la amnesia no puede ser curada, solo se puede esperar a que el individuo recupere de a poco sus recuerdos…eso claro si el golpe no fue muy fuerte, pero el que sufrió Hinata fue causado por una explosión.

N/A: Holaaaaaa ¿Qué les parece? Lo sigo? Ustedes dicen, regresaran los recuerdos de Hinata? O deberá comenzar su vida y obtener nuevos recuerdos a causa de ese golpe? Yo ya sé jeje ^^u pero si ustedes me dicen que suba nuevo cap para saber que aran, en un par de semanas ya podría estar subido el otro, pero deben comentar, si yo no veo comentarios dejare esto sin terminar. Buenos nos vemos, a por cierto, una recomendación, no sé si conozcan a "Maranine Scual" si les gusta la pareja de HinaxNeji pacense por sus historias, en verdad que no se arrepienten. Sin más que decir me despido.


	4. Usurpando al Destino

Usurpando al destino

N/A: hola hola, me eh tardado pero nunca nunca dejaría de seguir este fanfic, jamás nunca además son pocos capis, largos pero son pocos, pero aun así, muchas muchas gracias por cada comentario que ustedes me dedican, no saben cuántas ganas me dan de actualizar para saber que opinan, aun si son solo para decirme que actualice pronto o que les gusto, pero bueno les agradezco en especial a: tenshihinata, , La Luna cristalizada, Inesiita Mata, Maranine Scual y Urara'Uchiha, que son quienes me han dejado comentarios, y claro todos aquellos lectores silenciosos que seguro y me siguen pero por una u otra cosa no comentan, bueno gracias también a ellos, ahora a leer.

Desde que la señorita Hinata despertó, su padre, mi tío Hiashi, se encerró en su despacho a cal y canto, ¿Así es como se dice? No escuche su escusa, o bueno quizás ni siquiera la dijo, solo nos asignó a mí y a la pequeña Hanabi su cuidado y que nadie más, sirviente o miembro del consejo de ancianos, podía verla, no nos explicó por qué pero no es difícil sacar suposiciones de su forma de actuar, si alguno del consejo se enterara lo usarían como excusa para sellar a la señorita Hinata y usurpar su lugar como heredera, sea como sea, me causa un buen humor el negarle el paso a cualquiera del consejo, ver sus caras decrepitas siendo adornadas por el enojo de que un huérfano de la rama secundaria le niegue el paso a personas tan importantes en el clan, je simples desperdicios de espacio, no sé cómo es que mi tío Hiashi no los ha sacado a patadas del recinto Hyuga.

Del poco tiempo que ha pasado Hanabi-chan pudo notar unas pocas cosas, la señorita Hinata…no ella no es la señorita Hinata, ella es consciente de algunas cosas, sabe que significan algunas cosas, como el que mi tío Hiashi sea su padre, o la pequeña Hanabi su hermana, sabe que significa pero se siente ajena a ello por la falta de recuerdos, no recordaba ni su propio nombre y le costó algo de trabajo responder a él cuándo se le llamaba, no tienen ni un recuerdo, ni presente ni pasado, olvido todo cuanto pasamos, esa primera vez que nos vimos…esos momentos de pequeños en las que jugábamos en que la única preocupación era que alguien me viera en los terrenos de la casa principal o a ella cuando se escabullía a los recintos de la familia secundaria; no recuerda cuando le pedí perdón y le prometí cuidarla, no por ser su guardián ni porque se lo debiera, sino porque queria que todo volviera a ser como antes entre ambos; no recuerda nuestros entrenamientos en la mañana o noche, en los que la cargaba cuando se quedaba dormida en los descansos; no recordara esos detalles que tenía conmigo y que ya no volverán a aparecer, no recuerda el Neji-kun de hace años, el Neji-nii-sam que pronunciaba con cariño y tampoco el Neji-sempai que tanta pena me hacía sentir, todo eso tirado a la basura.

-Se quedó dormida.

-…-no respondo cuando Hanabi-chan sale de la habitación en la que mantenemos a Hinata desde que despertó.

-No deja de preguntarme sobre todo lo que la rodea, por que mantenemos armas ninja colgadas y guardadas por la casa, el color de nuestros ojos y por qué no puede salir de ese cuarto…no pregunto por ninguno de nosotros, ni si quiera por ella, solo por diversión le pregunte si le habías parecido atractivo, se sonrojo y dijo que no te recuerda-puede que aun sin recuerdos ella sea la señorita Hinata, pero no estoy seguro-uff vale, si no quieres hablar mejor para mí, me voy a entrenar, queda a tu cuidado ¿Esta bien?-asentí con la cabeza con la vista algo baja-vaya que eres molesto Nii-chan, pero ¿sabes? Hay un lado positivo, yo estoy aliviada que no recuerde de cuando murió Oka-san, Oto-sam me conto que siempre que se acerca el invierno y sus flores desaparecen, ella no puede disfrutar de la nieve, pues se acuerda que murió justo cuando esta empezaba a caer…-recuerdo que ella siempre miraba triste cuando la nieve caía, nunca le pregunte por qué pero siempre lo supe, es un ligero alivio escuchar eso al menos-y que no recuerde que le debó unos yenes tampoco está mal-ya iba a reclamarle cuando una mano me toco el hombro, era mi tío.

-Sígueme-entra a la habitación y yo volteé a los lados para asegurarme que nadie estuviera cerca para espiarnos.

-¿Qué ocurre Hiashi-sama?-esta vez no me reclamo por omitir el "tío", pero me sorprendería que me reclamara cualquier cosa en estos momentos, bien podría vestirme metrosexualmente como Sai y él no me pondría atención.

-En situaciones críticas, el clan busca el liderazgo del cabecilla, para que tome las mejores decisiones pensando igual en los demás, el clan Hyuga es una familia, abuelos, padres, hijos, hijas, sobrinos-toca mi hombro mientras observa a su hija recostada en el futon, como ninja ya nos hubiera escuchado y despertado, pero parece que hasta su entrenamiento se borró de su memoria-todos en el clan son nuestros parientes Neji, ya sean cercanos o lejanos, pero mi familia son Hinata, Hanabi y tú, ¿Piensas en que podre resolver esto, Neji?

-No tengo la más mínima duda Hiashi-sama-el tío Hiashi seguro ya hasta encontró la manera de que la señorita Hinata se recupere, seguro es cuestión de ir a buscar algo para que sus recuerdos vuelvan, una misión muy peligrosa que nos encomendara en máximo secreto, sí eso debe ser, tendré que llevarme a Ko, quizás a Hanabi-chan, es aún una niña pero estoy seguro que no fue la mejor en los exámenes chunnin por nada y creo que puedo convencer a mi tío de que Lee me acompañe, un poco de fuerza no estaría de más, si le prometo a Hiashi-sama que él no abrirá la boca sobre el estado en que la señorita Hinata se encuentra.

-Es por eso Neji que estamos atados de manos y…Neji ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!

-Tío Hiashi-sama, no diga más, en este momento me alisto para la misión, solo deme los detalles, y no se preocupe por los integrantes, todos serán Hyugas y estoy seguro que mantendrán en completo secreto el estado de Hinata-sama, solo tengo una petición, que me permita llevar a un integrante ageno a la familia, sé que suena descabellado pero tengo plena confianza en que…

-Neji ¿De qué sandeces estás hablando?

-¿Eh?...-mi cara seguro y es un poema.

-Uff…no escuchaste nada de lo que dije ¿No es verdad?-se pasea por la habitación hasta la ventana, fuera de esta y muy a mi molestia esta Ko Hyuga montando guardia, no paso ni media hora y mi tío lo asigno por ser el "antiguo cuidador de mi prima", el crío a la señorita Hinata, estuvo con ella desde siempre, dejo de cuidarla cuando cumplió los 15 años, dejándome a mí a su cuidado, pertenece a la rama principal y no es secreto que gusta de mi prima, al final de un entrenamiento cuando ella tenía 16 años, este tipo se le acerco con un ramo de flores, buscando el visto bueno de la señorita para poder cortejarla.

-Sé que 10 años de diferencia es mucho y que le sería casi imposible poder verme de una manera que no fuera como quien velaba por usted desde muy pequeña, pero si usted…si tú me das esa oportunidad, te prometo que are todo cuanto esté en mis manos para que puedas quererme como algo más y no solo eso, hablare con Hiashi-sama, si acepta ser mi…novia y dime ¿aceptas?-el muy cobarde tembló cuando pronuncio el nombre de mi tío, que patético ¿Y así quería ser la pareja de mi protegida? ¿Este pervertido vejestorio? Antes que la señorita tuviera que gastar saliva respondiendo a este tipo me le acerque amenazante dándole a entender la respuesta.

-Tienes razón, la diferencia de edades es muy grande, debería darte vergüenza que trates de aprovecharte del puesto que Hiashi-sama te encomendó queriendo pervertir a mi protegida, pero no hay problema, mientras esté viviendo en esta casa, tú no volverás a acercarte a la Hinata-sama.

-Neji-nii-sam…

-Tranquila Hinata-sama, no se moleste en contestarle a este, yo me encargo-me troné los dedos y lo sostuve de tu camisa.

-Neji-nii-sam…

-Descuide, no le diré nada de esta penosa situación a su padre, pero si quiere mi opinión debería hablar con él para que mudaran a Ko lejos de su habitación…

-Neji-nii-sam…

-Créame, se lo que le digo, tipos como este insisten hasta lograr su cometido-Ko me sostenía sin miedo la mirada asesina que tenía en mi rostro, active el Byakugan y estaba por golpearlo al mero estilo de Lee cuando alguien me jalo por detrás de la camisa hasta caer sentado en el suelo.

-Neji, por favor, Ko-sam no ha hecho nada para que lo trates de esta manera.

-Je, ¿ahora lo ves? Tu lugar es sentadito a los pies de Hinata-sama y no interfiriendo en asuntos que no te incumben-se rio y puso una sonrisa sencilla a la señorita Hinata para después darle las flores y besar una de sus manos, era mucho más alto que ella y solo me pasaba a mí por unos centímetros, la sola idea que le besara su mano me hacía querer lanzármele y golpearlo a puño cerrado.

-Ko-sam, Neji solo busca protegerme, y agradecería que no lo insultaras de esa forma, y sí, quizás no es asunto de Neji-me miro algo seria, me sorprendió que no tartamudeara hasta ese instante-pero mi respuesta es no, lo siento Ko-sam, no puedo aceptar ser su novia-le devolvió las flores y me tendió una mano, la cara que puso ese pervertido fue un completo poema, pensé que estaba a punto de tenderse a llorar.

-¿Por qué Hinata? ¿Es por qué soy mayor que tú? ¿Por tú padre? ¿No podrías verme de esa forma luego que te cuide desde pequeña?

-No Ko-sam, no es por nada de eso, es solo que no me gustas de esa manera, y por favor no sigas enviando esos poemas, tienen muchas faltas y son algo incoherentes, discúlpanos y a Neji en especial por su comportamiento, sigamos llevándonos tan bien como antes ¿Si?-le sonrío tiernamente y ese tipo solo bajo la mirada decepcionado asintiendo con la cabeza, yo solo bufe y seguí a mi protegida hacia la mansión para tomar uno de sus deliciosos tés de menta, la única diferencia es que no me toco panecillo, ella dijo que se habían agotado pero esa misma tarde la vi dándole a un sirviente un par de ellos, seguro los que me iba a dar, bueno, todo sea porque los tipos como Ko entendieran que ella no era para ellos.

-No podemos hacer nada Neji.

-¿Cómo dice?-un golpe para regresar al presente.

-Si el consejo se entera a ella la sellan, no podemos llevarla con nuestros médicos, la mitad de ellos son nietos o hijos de algún miembro del consejo, tampoco los de Konoha, ¿Con qué excusa? A demás, si Konoja se entera los del consejo se enteran, estamos atados.

-…-eso me dolió, significaba que ella quizás nunca me recordaría, me arrodillo a su lado y le observo dormir, no sé qué decir, por donde lo viese no había manera de ayudarla sin afectarla-Hanabi-sama me dijo que no me recordaba…que no recordaba nada de su pasado o presente…sentí alivio pues no recordaba lo que le hice en los exámenes chunnin ni el como la trate por tantos años…pero ¿Qué no me recuerde en absoluto?... que cruel…-beso su mejilla sin importarme que allí se encuentra mí tío, ignoro si está o no viéndonos.

-Tengo una idea…pero debo saberlo Neji ¿Tú amas a mi hija?...-su sombra nos cubre y no me siento temeroso sino lo contrario…por alguna extraña razón siento que esa sombra nos cubre para protegernos.

-Claro que sí…es mi protegida…mi prima consentida…mi estudiante modelo y la persona con la que mejor puedo sentirme al estar en su compañía…por eso me entristece que…no me recuerde-aprieto mi mano y tenso la mandíbula, los Hyuga no mostramos los sentimientos…

-Neji…recuérdame ¿Por qué no estabas de acuerdo en que te casara con Hinata?

-Porque no podíamos decidir por ella…por qué ella estaría dispuesta a entregar su puesto como líder del clan y dejaría que la sellaran por...el sentimiento que le tiene a Naruto Usumaki…o al menos eso nos dijo Hanabi-sama…sería algo imperdonable decidir su futuro para salvaguardar algo que ella entregaría por él…-siento una ligera presión en el pecho y algo quemándome el estómago al imaginar a la señorita Hinata aceptando ser un ave enjaulada solo por una oportunidad con Naruto.

-Entiendo… por ahora no recuerda a ese chico, ni sentimiento ni quien es, nada, a los únicos que conoce somos nosotros, sabe que Hanabi es su hermana y yo su padre…pero no sabe de ti Neji…que la maltrataste…

-Diga lo que tiene que decir Hiashi-sama...

-Digo que podemos aprovechar esto y no ser los crueles en la historia, podemos cuidar su puesto como heredera y a la vez hacer que ella te acepte como su esposo sin obligarla a nada…aunque…ese tal Naruto ¿Crees que llegue a ser Hokague algún día? De ser así solo es necesario que el consejo no se entere de su estado hasta encontrar alguna solución o que ella aprenda lo necesario.

-…-Naruto Hokague…eso era posible sí, lo más seguro es que eso ocurriese, Naruto es el más fuerte de todos los aspirantes a Hokague este año y Tsunade-sama lo sabe…todos los afiliados a ella saben a quién elegirá, eso sería muy conveniente para todos…solo habría que regresarle los recuerdos, esos en los que la hice sufrir tanto tiempo y en los que no puede verme sino como su Neji-nii-sam; veo a la chica frente a mí, ella la chica con la que me siento tan bien…la más hermosa a mis ojos, a la chica que desde pequeños me gusto pero que luego de tantos años y de saber que gustaba de otro preferí solo tratar como mi prima y protegida, no recuerda nada…no recuerda el sentimiento hacia otro chico, que la trate mal, que soy su primo, no recuerda nada de eso… ¡No recuerda la propuesta de Naruto! ¡No recuerda la propuesta de Naruto!-No Tío Hiashi…en mi opinión no creo que sea nombrado Hokague prontamente…

-Entiendo…Neji…podrías cortejar a Hinata…no estamos obligándola, será su decisión…protegeremos su puesto y te daremos a ti lo que mereces ¿Qué me dices?

-Esto es un sueño…

-Es un sueño ajeno…vivirás un sueño ajeno Neji…pero te prometo que será muy hermoso.

-…yo…-vi como ella se movía y abría de a poco los ojos, unos lindos ojos que no me vieron con ese cariño de hermanos, sino con la curiosidad de una señorita, una joven que aún no conoce a un chico como yo, vi a mi tío y este solo asiente con una sonrisa muy discreta-que bueno que…despertaste…lamento si te asuste hace algunas horas, no fue intencional-no puedo evitar sonreír, estoy hablándole de tu, siempre quise hacerlo pero no me atrevía tanto por la jerarquía y para no alimentar esperanzas que creía falsas.

-Tu… perdón pero no te recuerdo ¿Quién eres tú?

-Pues soy Neji…yo pues…soy quien te pidió que fueras su novia antes que salieras de misión…

-Neji…es un lindo nombre, la niña que dice ser Hanabi me menciono una misión…tu y yo… ¿Nos gustamos o gustábamos?-veo un lindo sonrojo y como desvía la mirada, yo tomo su barbilla y le planto un suave pero algo prolongado beso, su mejilla es tan suave y cálida por ese sonrojo.

-Tu a mí sí, mucho…por eso antes de tú misión te propuse que fueras mi novia-oh Kami-sama tu sabes que la quiero, oh Naruto perdona si te arrebato tu lugar en el corazón de Hinata pero…por una vez aquello que no está destinado para mí, es ofrecido en bandeja de plata y yo…lo quiero…yo la quiero para mí.

-¿En serio? ¿Yo te gusto? Lo siento…yo quisiera poder recordarte en verdad-se ve afligida por no poder recordar mi mentira, no vale que solo acepte, debo ganármelo al menos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella-pareces alguien que podría querer…seguro y nos conocimos bien y yo seguro y te respondería que sí…pero no recuerdo nada, mi memoria esta en blanco.

-Descuida…está bien, no te sientas mal no quiero que te aflijas…si pudimos conocernos y querernos una vez…puede pasar de nuevo, solo te pido que me permitas volver a estar cerca de ti.

-¿Me mostraras como era antes todo, me ayudaras a recordar?-siento un frio en la espalda de pensar en que vuelva a recordar, no tengo palabras pero sale mi tío al rescate.

-Hinata, te explicaremos con el tiempo quien eras en este lugar, pero confía en nosotros, no debes de salir de aquí por unas semanas ¿entiendes? Y debes estar siempre acompañada de Neji, él te protegerá y cuidara, en especial de los miembros del consejo, ancianos que me apoyan en la toma de decisiones y el orden del clan, pero que te harían mucho daño si se enterasen de que perdiste la memoria. Deben actuar normal, en especial tú Neji, y sabes a que me refiero

-Entiendo…está bien, mientras Neji me proteja estaré bien-me sonrío y con algo de pena recargo su rostro en mi hombro-quizás no te recuerde pero…me siento cómoda contigo, me siento bien-sonrío contento, esto era un sueño, no es mío pero estoy viviendo un sueño.

N/A: ¿Qué les parece? Les gusta? Pues de ser así deben de comentarlo porque si no dejan más rewiens esta escritora no tendrá energías para otro cap (si dejan 5 como mínimo quizás salga de inmediato otro capi ;-) ) y pues vamos a contestar unas dudas que me llegaron:

La Luna Cristalizada: Neji está a punto de cumplir los 18 y Hinata ya tiene sus 17 años, asi me ocurre con un primo, el cumple en Diciembre y yo en Agosto, cuando yo lo alcanzo el en unos meses ya vuelve a cumplir, gracias por preguntar ^w^ espero leerte nuevamente en la parte para leer comentarios.

Inesiita Mata: gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste tanto y lo demuestres tomandote tu tiempesito para comentar, tu al igual que todos los que dejan rewien son los que me impulsan a seguir y seguir, espero volverte a leer en verdad que si lo espero, cuídate y dime qué opinas de este capi.

Me encanta que me pregunten, cualquier pregunta no duden en dejarla y la contestare al final del fic, nos leeremos tan pronto y ustedes me digan lo que opinan jeje si lo sé es plan con maña. No vemos ^w^


	5. Abrazo

Abrazo

— ¿Neji?—se apartó un poco de mi con un sonrojo en las mejillas—yo…quisiera saber cómo eran nuestras vidas antes de que perdiera la memoria, quisiera poder recordar todo—y yo quisiera que no pudieras ya recordar nada por ahora, hasta que caigas en el amor por mí, no es mucho pedir—ayúdame por favor, muéstrame que hacíamos, a donde íbamos, que era mi vida…

—Hija-dice mi tío—tú eras la heredera del clan Hyuga, hija de Himawary Hyuga, tu madre, hermana de Hanabi Hyuga e hija mía, Hiashi Hyuga, actual líder del clan Hyuga.

—Madre… ¿tengo una madre?—esto era algo que Hanabi y yo buscábamos evitar.

—Tenías una madre Hinata…mi esposa…una hermosa mujer…la que trajo tanto a nuestra vida…—mi tío Hiashi se apoya en el marco de la ventana viendo un par de aves volar, yo jamás me entere de lo que ocurrió con mi tía Himawary, se anunció su muerte pero no el cómo o que ocurrió exactamente, cosas que los ancianos ocultan, siempre se ocultan cosas, siempre.

—Oh…y ¿Qué paso con ella?—volteo a ver con un poco de interés a mi tío.

-El destino Hinata, el destino…ella…murió

-Mi madre murió-se toma las manos algo nerviosa, pareciera que no sabe cómo reaccionar o que decir.

-Uff…sí-mi tío se agarra las manos y desde donde estoy veo como se mueve dónde está parado, eso es extraño, él jamás hace eso a no ser que mienta; Hinata se mueve nerviosa en donde está.

-No sé qué decir.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Siento que debería estar triste pero no lo estoy…no la recuerdo…no recuerdo a mi propia madre-sus ojos se empañaron en un segundo en el que se agarró la cabeza, empieza a gemir y a encogerse sosteniéndola aun.

-¿Qué te pasa Hinata? ¿Qué te sucede?

-Mi madre…mi madre…ahh, duele me duele la cabeza-la trato de sujetar pero ella está completamente aferrada a sí misma, no logro moverla para que quite sus manos de su cabeza, luego tan pronto como empezó se detuvo.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? La sujeto de los hombros mientras la sacudo delicadamente.

-Sí, es solo que…vi a alguien-¿alguien? Solo espero no haya sido el rubio.

-Vi a…vi a mi madre…-sonrió de pronto y se acercó al espejo de su habitación, y por un leve instante en su mirada brillosa pero feliz vi de nuevo a mi tía, y eso me agrado, pero ¿Cómo es que ella vio a su madre? ¿No se supone no sabe nada de su vida? ¿Está comenzando a recordar?

-No lo sé, solo empezó a dolerme la cabeza como si me la aplastaran y luego…apareció mi Oka-san, estaba en el jardín, en un jardín especial-se paró de pronto dando tumbos y trato de abrir la puerta de la habitación pero esta se encontraba con seguro-déjenme salir, quiero encontrar ese jardín, mamá era quien lo cuidaba estoy segura.

-Tranquilízate Hinata, todos los jardines de la casa principal fueron cuidados por ella, ya los veras después pero ahora es indispensable decirte algunas cosas. No puedes salir en tu estado actual, cualquiera vería que no estás bien y empezaran a hacerte preguntas y más cosas.

-Neji me ayudaría a responderlas, vamos Neji, necesito encontrar ese jardín.

-Lo siento mucho, pero tu padre tiene razón, debemos explicarte cómo funcionan las cosas aquí y debes de tener cuidado.

-¿Por qué? Todos somos familia, no creo que me ataquen o algo.

-Por eso precisamente necesitamos hablar contigo, explicarte cómo es que funcionan las cosas aquí. Toma asiento.

Y así mi tío comienza a explicarle como es que la casa Hyuga es como es, las ramas, los guardianes, el sello, la herencia todo, claro que evita el tema de que la quieren marcar pero fuera de eso también le explica cómo debe referirse a los diferentes miembros del consejo y del clan, debe actuar cada vez que se encuentre dentro de la mansión.

-Pero tampoco puedes salir de los terrenos de la mansión ni mucho menos de la familia principal, al menos por un tiempo en lo que todo esto se resuelve. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

-Pero…necesito

-¿Crees poder hacerlo, Hinata?

-Sí padre-ella inclina triste la mirada y yo solo observo mal a mi tío que solo me hace signos de que vaya a buscar a Hanabi, voy y regreso con ella.

-Hanabi, lleva a tu hermana a los baños, que se sienta bien, cómoda.

-Sí padre. Ven Hinata-one-sam.

-¿One-sam?

-Es la manera en la que me refiero a ti, descuida en el baño te hablare de cómo es que hablamos aquí-se van platicando y en cuanto cierran la puerta mi tío esculca en los cajones del cuarto de la señortita Hinata con el byakugan activado.

-¿Qué está buscando? Hiashi-sama.

-Tío, Neji, estoy cansado de repetirlo-se me forma una gota de sudor tras la cabeza de solo escucharlo-de cualquier forma, ayúdame con esto-me pasa unas cuantas libretas-revisa que ninguna de ellas tenga información que nos delate frente a Hinata.

-¿A qué se refiere?-son solo notas sobre las técnicas del clan y borradores de los reportes de misiones que tuvo en los últimos años con su equipo.

-Hinata no siempre expresa lo que siente, creo que ya te has dado cuenta de ello-claro que sí, luego de muchos años de conocernos, solo hace un par de años es que ella se empezó a relajar un poco alado mío para hablarme de ella—, pues las chicas como ella en general se desahogan con diarios en los que ponen gran parte de su corazón, con ello sentimientos, recuerdos y sueños—se abraza a un pequeño cuaderno con un pequeño seguro mientras sus ojos toman otro matiz y una ligera aura luminosa lo rodea, ¿mi tío tendrá un diario?—como sea, como sea—se limpia una escurridiza lagrimita y me extiende el cuadernito—tómalo, ábrelo y revisa que no sea un diario, no te preocupes de que si falta, ella no lo notara, ya inspeccione toda la habitación con el byakugan y no hay nada que pudiera delatarnos—me guardo el cuadernito entre mis ropas para que este seguro.

—Hiashi-sama—no puedo solo llamarlo tío, no me parece correcto— ¿Por qué tomarse esta molestia?

—Grrr—sé que le molesta pero me cohíbo de decirle así—porque cabe la posibilidad de que recuerde todo si llega a leer de sí misma todo lo que ha vivido, y eso no debe ser hasta que tú y ella estén comprometidos frente al consejo.

—Ya veo—sigo pensando en que la cosa esta mal pero los argumentos de mi tío son convincentes y pues… ¿a quién engaño? En verdad quiero el puesto como heredero del honorable clan Hyuga.

—Bueno ahora solo resta decir…mucha suerte hijo, cuando creas que todo está listo solo avísame para que hable con el consejo, mientras tú serás el que entrene nuevamente en todo lo que es la técnica del clan Hyuga, se lo diré a Hianata en cuanto salga del baño—se queda pensativo un momento y me encara—creo ya debes saberlo, no quiero que te propases con Hinata, o créeme que no quedara nada de ti que pueda ocupar un puesto como miembro de este clan—el que me tenga agarrado de la camisa y mirándome con esos ojos es…no es muy agradable.

—Descuide, mi padre me inculco respeto a las mujeres, cuanto y más para Hinata-sama.

—Muy bien, entonces me retiro, debo hablar con la hokague para que la dispense por un tiempo.

—Hasta luego Hiashi-sama—oigo un quejido de detrás de la puerta y se me escapa una ligera risa, creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto, es lo que pienso mientras me dirijo a mi habitación con la curiosidad picándome por saber que tendrá adentro ese pequeño cuadernito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abro los ojos temprano en la mañana, como siempre el primero en despertar, pero no porque me guste, por muchos años, aun con las cosas que requería ser ninja, los miembros del Souke me usaban igual que a varios del Bouke, sirviente, lavaba los baños, cortaba las malezas de todos los jardines de la mansión, tenía que salir a comprar los ingredientes para distintas comidas, y no solo una bolsa o dos, sino kilos y kilos por tener que alimentar a la rama principal, me debía levantar muy muy temprano para cumplir con todas mis tareas y que aún me diera tiempo de entrenar e ir a la academia, pero aun después de que mi tío les prohibió tratarme de esa forma, el hábito se quedó conmigo.

—Se está tardando demasiado, mi tío dijo que a las 6 empezáramos los entrenamientos—entró en silencio como ya es costumbre, espero a que se levante por la luz que entra a través de la puerta pero nada, solo se da la vuelta con un quejido de molestia, mira que es algo caprichosa, nunca espere esto de la señorita Hinata—Hinata, despierta, tú padre dijo que entrenáramos al alba.

—Ummm Neji~~~—creo que se está quejando de despertar a esta hora, vaya que si olvido todo, incluso su cuerpo olvido como levantarse temprano. Me acerco para moverla del hombro pero noto su cara completamente pacifica, no con el puchero que esperaba ver—Neji~~kun—siento como un sonrojo se apodera de mi cara al escucharla, es la primera vez desde hace tanto que la escucho decirme así, parece que está soñando, se le ve muy muy linda con esa sonrisita y el hilito de saliva en su mejilla.

— ¿En qué estoy pensando? Hinata, por favor despierta, debemos entrenar, son órdenes de Hiashi-sama—la mueblo del hombro pero ella me toma la mano y me jala a ella, sus brazos rodean el mío y lo aprietan—Hianta, despierta por favor, tu padre me matara si me encuentra aquí—toco su mejilla de forma suave aun si por mi cara esta cayendo algo de sudor por los nervios, parece reaccionar y abre un poco los ojos, me mira y da un tierno bostezo.

—Neji-kun…ohaio—sonríe con su rostro adormilado y otra vez me ruborizo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto Hinata se cambió comenzamos a entrenar, yo a ser sincero esperaba que fuese más difícil volverla a instruir en las técnicas del clan, en el control de chakra pero no fue así, parece que su cuerpo no olvido, sus movimientos son gráciles y fluidos, elegantes y dignos de todo un Hyuga y claro, que mejor que darle unos consejos para que lo perfeccione aún más de lo que era su nivel antes de que perdiese la memoria.

—Quizás es muy pronto pero quiero mostrarte un Jutsu especial…-expulse chakra a través de mis dedos el cual rodeo mis palmas, asesto un golpe al maniquí y después otro con mi otra mano pero ya cerrada en un puño, el maniquí es arrancado del palo donde estaba sujeto y alcanzo a dar unas tres vueltas antes de caer al piso sin la cabeza—parece simple pero no queda en eso—me siento en el suelo y ella frente de mí, sobre su rostro la clara muestra de atención, sigue siendo una buena alumna, eso no desapareció—este golpe puede es la combinación entre el puño suave y el taijutsu de Lee—pone cara de no comprender—es un miembro de mi equipo, especialista en taijutsu, ya te mostré como es ese ninjutsu, y parece que lo recuerdas, o al menos lo recuerda tu cuerpo; la técnica consiste en golpear un punto débil del enemigo, elegí la cabeza por ser la más desprotegida la mayoría de las veces, aparte de que es donde el golpe puede dar varios resultados, desde un desmayo…hasta una embolia o la muerte: el golpe consiste en golpear los puntos de chakra pero al mismo tiempo que tú mismo chakra entre dentro de los canales de tu oponente, después con el puño haces una aguja de chakra con la que tocaras un punto de su rostro y al entrar nuevamente chakra sus canales, que ya están apretando las venas y el cerebro, estos liberan todo dando golpes minúsculos pero potentes en tu oponente—la veo concentrada en su mano, y no puedo evitar poner una sonrisa—las técnicas Hyuga se basan en dañar de forma letal, con este golpe puedes dejarles una bomba de tiempo dentro de su cuerpo, solo necesitan un golpe para explotar, si das uno suave solo le causaras daños internos, en la cabeza por ejemplo un simple puñetazo impregnado de chakra puedes dejarlo aturdido o bien desmayado, por la manera rápida en que el chakra ajeno entra al cerebro y lo oprime. ¿Has entendido?

—Hai, Neji-sensei—ella…ella me volvió a llamar sensei, la señorita Hinata que conocí aún está allí dentro, quizás aún dormida por el golpe pero allí dentro, no puedo evitar sonreír y comenzar un entrenamiento más duro; Hanabi nos observa mientras come helado y hojea una revista donde se ven a Shinobis con cabello de todos los colores y eso no me agrada.

No bien terminamos a eso de las 3 de la tarde, fue un buen comienzo pero parece que me volví a exceder con ella, tan pronto como el enfriamiento acabo se tumbó en el césped y se negó a ir a asearse.

—Hinata, ve a asearte, es lo que siempre acostumbrabas hacer—me siento a su lado observando los árboles.

— ¿A si? ¿Qué más Neji-kun? ¿Qué más hacia yo antes?—se yergue y me observa con detenimiento, a mi mente vuelve los te´s que siempre preparaba de menta, esos deliciosos panecillos suyos con los que, ¿Por qué no decirlo?, me consentía—siempre al terminar los entrenamientos tu traías algo de té, solías traer de menta…jamás me dijiste si lo hacías porque te gustaba o porque era mi favorito, no lo sé…pero sí sé que eras la mejor preparándolo, eras la única en el clan que aprendió todas y cada una de las ceremonias del té y eso era admirable—la veo bajar la mirada y creo que metí la pata, eso era algo de gran distinción, saber todas las ceremonias, y ahora no recordar ni como se hace un té de menta—descuida, veras que pronto recuperaras la memoria, lo prometo.

—…—calla un instante en el que me observa, quizás analizando mis palabras pero sonríe—hai, Neji-kun—me levanto y la guio donde la cocina—Neji-kun, ¿la mansión Hyuga es tan grande?

—No tiene idea, perdón tienes—la costumbre—es enorme, recuerdo que de niños, jugábamos a escondernos, perseguirnos por los pasillos y de más, muchas veces los ancianos del consejo se enfurecían tanto que se les ponía la cara como tomate—de solo recordarlo no puedo evitar emocionarme, y parece que a ella le gusta escuchar—una vez, un tal Susuri-sama se puso tan rojo al regañarnos que no aguantamos las carcajadas y tuvimos que salir corriendo o nos castigaría—ambos reímos un poco pero una garganta aclarándose callo nuestras risas.

—Hinata-sama, buenas tardes, me sorprende que este aquí perdiendo una tarde así de valiosa, yo y muchos del consejo la imaginábamos quizás estudiando alguno de los royos Hyuga pero por lo que veo—su prepotencia me hace poner mi cara seria de siempre mientras me escudriña—a usted le gusta pasar su tarde por los pasillos de la mansión poniendo en duda el honor de su nombre…

—Si me permite el atrevimiento, no sé porque habría de poner en duda el honor del nombre de Hinata-sama, si lo único que hacíamos era ir a…

—Como dije Hinata-sama, debería dedicar su tiempo a situaciones más…provechosas. Con su permiso.

Hizo una reverencia obligada y se retiró por un pasillo, no pude evitar gruñir en frustración, detesto a los miembros del consejo y su manera despectiva de tratarla.

— ¿El quien es?

—Susuri-sama, el mismo del que te contaba, esa vez escapamos pero nuestras madres nos dieron una buena reprimenda, siempre fue así—me di la vuelta y me encamine a la cocina seguido por ella, no hablo en el trayecto, quizás le afecto las palabras del viejo, no estoy seguro, serví un par de platos de miso que quedo de la mañana y comimos en silencio, mi tarde ya estaba agria luego de toparnos con Susuri, tan ensimismado estoy que ni siquiera note que debía ayudar a Hinata a que actuara de la manera correcta frente a los ancianos del consejo—Hinata, cuando nos topemos con… ¿Qué haces?

—Llenando de agua este cubo—traía una sonrisilla maliciosa como la de una niña pequeña, dentro del balde la veo verter harina y leche, revolver todo con una cuchara y sonreírme—nos vengare de todas las veces en que nos fue mal por su culpa Neji-kun, amarrare este cubo sobre la puerta por la que pasara y le caerá todo, parecerá pastel—carga con un poco de dificultad el cubo y una imagen de ella de muy pequeña me llega a la mente, maliciosa pero inocente, no una venganza donde corriera sangre sino una donde habría que correr para que no nos reprendieran, me pregunto si la amnesia retrograda en realidad hace actuar a los que la tiene de la misma manera que cuando eran críos.

— ¿Sabes que si en verdad ara eso yo participare?—la veo sorprenderse pero asentir con una gran sonrisa— ¿Sabes que podemos meternos en serios líos?—asiente con la cabeza ya no tan convencida— ¿sabes que su plan requiere que Susuri-sama entre por donde colgara ese balde?—ahora agacha la cabeza, seguro pensando en que su plan se fue a la basura, yo suspiro derrotado—¿Sabes que yo are que todo el plan funcione?—otra vez esa sonrisita de niña pequeña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cómo es que me metí en una situación en que sostengo un pedazo de cuerda cuyo extremo contrario está amarrado a un balde con agua, harina y leche? No lo sé, en general pienso más las cosas.

—Allí viene, estate preparada y a mi señal tiras fuerte de la cuerda—bueno, al menos puedo disfrutar de este regreso al pasado mal escondido tras un mueble con Hinata alado mío tratando de aguantar sus risas— ¡Ahora!—es un derrame de emociones, una canción empieza en mi mente, las risa de Hinata son las notas principales, nuestras pisadas corriendo el ritmo y los gritos e improperios del viejo Susuri el instrumento que hace divertida una canción. Corremos por todos los pasillos, no noto en que momento nos tomamos de las manos pero esquivar a los sirvientes me hace concentrarme solo en lo que hacemos.

Nos soltamos para perderlo entre risas y ya se formó un caos en el suelo de la mansión, pisadas blancas y un camino goteante del mismo color, me topo con ella en una esquina y riendo se regresa y dobla por otras, se me escapa una risa al seguirla pero se convierte en un sonido de huida al ver como un viejo lleno de cosa blanca y chorreante se me acerca por el pasillo, me la topo y huye juguetona, la agarro de frente por la cintura sonriendo y ella riendo, corremos del viejo Susuri pasando por delante de Hiashi y Hanabi, esta última enseñándole unos tintes de cabello; la persecución llega hasta el patio, lo perdemos en una esquina y la tomo de la cintura para subir a un árbol, allí aguantamos la respiración y vemos pasar una y otra vez al viejo buscándonos, tiene determinación eso lo admitimos, ya es anochecer y el sigue lanzando barbaridades sobre nosotros y la vergüenza en que se convertirá el clan de caer en manos de Hinata, la cual está muy quitada de la pena charlando conmigo sobre el clan precisamente, no tiene recuerdo de que tanto esta sobre sus hombros pero ya es responsable.

—Y esa es la verdadera función de esta marca—me amarro nuevamente mi banda sobre la frente para ocultarla.

—Entonces dices que las únicas personas…

—Que pueden activarme la marca, son Hiashi-sama y tú.

Un silencio se instala entre ambos.

—Te prometo jamás activarlo, Neji-kun, es una promesa—me extiende la mano y yo sonriendo la acepto, sé que ella jamás lo activaría, con o sin sus recuerdos; el estómago de ambos suena en ese instante y yo me sorprendo de solo pensar que estuvimos comportándonos como niños toda la tarde, faltamos a nuestros estudios y por lo que noto, también faltamos a la cena.

—Bueno, quizás tú no pero seguro Hiashi-sama me manda a dormir fuera de aquí en cuanto note a qué hora estamos volviendo a casa—salto del árbol y extiendo mis brazos para que ella igual salte.

—Vamos en silencio y veras como no se da cuenta—habla en susurros muy raros, esa sonrisa no se ha ido en toda la tarde. Entramos en mucho silencio a la cocina, donde torpemente comemos algo de cereal y panecillos, activaría el Byakugan pero sería injusto pues ella aun no logra dominarlo del todo, tropezamos pero no parece disgustarle y a mi sorprendentemente tampoco me disgusta. La acompaño a su cuarto y seguimos hablando bajito, lo único que aria que me aria pensar que regrese en el tiempo es que ella me pidiera dormir junto a ella, mi corazón tamborera y siento como rebota en mis costillas, mis manos se sienten húmedas y mi cara no deja de poner una sonrisa y cerrar los ojos, llegamos a su puerta y me siento como en esas películas donde el chico lleva a la chica hasta el pórtico de su casa.

—Bueno pues…te veré a primera hora mañana—luego de todo un día juntos y es lo único que puedo decir.

—Me la pasé muy bien Neji-kun.

—Yo también, hacía mucho que…no me relajaba.

— ¿Lo disfrutaste?

—Sí Hinata, disfrute de tu compañía.

—Eso me alegra, quisiera saber si así era antes, si lo estoy haciendo bien.

—Así eres tú, esta eres tú, con o sin memoria…—nos sonreímos y yo noto que por más que intento no logro irme, por más que me despido no logro sentir que ya puedo irme.

—Bueno...descansa, estarás cansada y mañana debes levantarte temprano nuevamente y…—siento que mi corazón se parara si no ocurre na…me abrazo, mis mente se queda blanca y su cuerpo se aprieta a mí, yo aún asombrado no quepo en mí mismo, quiero decirle algo pero nada sale de mi boca y antes que me dé cuenta ya entro a su habitación con un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas—Que…linda…

N/A: lamento si es cortito o si es un día después de que llegara el comentario numero 5 pero mi madre me corto el internet y bueee, gracias gracias por su apoyo, así estará la temática para los que no sepan, en cuanto mas rewiens aparezcan más rápido aparecerá el capítulo siguiente, sin excusas ni tardanzas mayores a un día o dos, este cap va dedicado al comentario numero 12 sin el cual yo no estaría aquí.

Cambiando un poco de tema, para todos los interesados en buenas historias de esta parejita, tengo agregados muy muy buenas historias, vale la pena leerlas y dejar un comentario, créanme, no se arrepentirán si visitan mi listado de historias favoritas.

Una que quiero recomendar es "Desafiando al destino", también "Una historia trágica", "Operación: rescatando a One-chan", sin olvidarme de "Déjeme enseñarle" muy buenas historias se las recomiendo muchísimo y bueno, si pasan por mi listado de historias favoritas allí las encontraran todas, léanlas dejen comentario ya saben, la verdad es triste que te lean pero no comenten. Ah y los one-shots muy buenos igual, allí encontraran muchos.

Sin más que decir, nos leeremos en cuanto rebasemos el comentario 18 sayo.


	6. Una Sorpresa

Una Sorpresa

N/A: Holi Holi mucho tiempo sin leernos ¿no creen? Bueno gracias a CONNIE23 que fue el review número 18 que necesitaba para seguir con esta historia que espero siga enganchándolos a todos ustedes y cumpla con sus expectativas. Y pues hasta abajo ponemos lo de los review mejor.

Una nueva mañana, tan pronto me levanto una ligera sonrisa quiere aparecer por alguna razón que desconozco, me llega a la mente el recuerdo del día de ayer y me pregunto si ya limpiaron todos los pasillos de la mansión, eso me hace soltar una sonrisa con bufido y alistarme rápidamente para el entrenamiento mañanero; antes de salir logro divisar en la mesilla alado de mi cama el diario que me dio Hiashi-sama, me causa curiosidad pero seguro podré leerlo esta misma noche, después de todo, debo aprender unas cuantas cosas para acercarme al corazón de mi prima y con ello convencerla que yo era su novio antes que perdiera la memoria.

6 de la mañana y ya estoy fuera del cuarto de la señorita Hinata esperando pacientemente, en cuanto sale me pongo frente a ella y sostengo su barbilla para darle un beso en su mejilla.

-Buenos días Hinata-veo como se sonroja y no reacciona, es algo gracioso y adorable pero debemos comenzar con el entrenamiento lo antes posible.

-Buenos días Neji-kun-sigo escuchando raro el que ella me llame así pero de todas formas es buena señal, sea como sea me agrada dejar de escuchar el nii-sam de sus labios.

-Ayer trabajamos por separado en la manera en que controlabas el chakra y los movimientos del clan, hoy debes aprender a unirlos y usarlos en completa armonía y elegancia, eso es lo que hace a un Hyuga, ¿Entiendes?

-Eso creo.

-Muy bien entonces comencemos-aplaudí y nos colocamos en posición de pelea, quiero que la señorita Hinata sea de las mejores en el clan.

-Espera un momento Hinata-ya es medio día y se escucha como de afuera llaman, no soy uno de los sirvientes pero cada que es necesario debo ayudar en la mansión principal, es una de las condiciones que debo cumplir para vivir en la mansión principal-debo ir a atender, continua con el entrenamiento-tomo mi camisa y corro a la puerta principal, ten pronto llego veo que es uno de los mensajeros ninja.

-Una cata para la señorita Hinata ¿se encuentra en casa?-lo mejor será que nadie la vea, eso incluye a los mensajeros ninja.

-No pero yo puedo entregársela en cuanto este de vuelta.

-Muchas gracias, por favor entregue esto a la brevedad posible.

-¿Malas noticias?-tomo la carta algo rustica que me entrega.

-A mí no se me permite leer el contenido, va contra las reglas de los carteros ninja.

-¿Me diría entonces el remitente? No puedo entregarle una carta de parte de alguien desconocido a la heredera del prestigioso clan Hyuga-algo no me huele bien con este mensajero ninja.

-Es de parte de Naruto, Naruto Usumaki-lo veo sonreír y marchar, entro a casa con la carta entre las manos inspeccionándola, supongo que no importa si la abro.

"_Querida Hinata:_

_No sabes cómo me siento con cada día que pasa lejos de Konoha a la espera de tu respuesta, yo peleo y peleo lo más fuerte que puedo con el propósito de regresar sin demora. Al ver a este mensajero ninja llegaste a mi pensamiento y quise saber de ti, el cómo estabas, que has pensado de mi pregunta, espero poder verte en una semana o dos, responde este mensaje en cuanto lo recibas. Dentro del sobre hay una margarita, la única que encontré en el camino y tan pronto la vi pensé en tus ojos…_

_Espero verte pronto. Naruto"_

Efectivamente, dentro del sobre se encontraba una margarita, su significado era amor verdadero y puro…Naruto y Hinata, ella lo quería desde que tengo memoria y él parece que todo por cuanto pelea está en el patio de entrenamiento pensando en que yo fui su novio… ¿Por qué me interpongo entre ellos…si ambos serían…muy felices juntos?

—Está decidido…le entregare esto a Hinata y…

—Oh Neji…justo el Bouke que estaba buscando…—Susuri…—que bueno que te encuentras desocupado y sin nada de importancia que hacer.

—De echo Susuri-sama yo ahora mismo iba camino al patio de entrenamiento donde Hinata-sama se encuentra esperando a que vuelva.

—Ya veo entonces concluyan el entrenamiento, tengo muchas tareas para ti-me tira a los pies un cubo con un trapo viejo dentro-ya que ayer tenías tanto tiempo libre para gastar bromas a personas superiores a ti-me toma de la camisa de manera tosca y me observa a los ojos, yo como uno del Bouke no "soy digno" de mirarlo a los ojos así que solo aparto la mirada, siento mi mejilla arder luego del sonido de una cachetada-quiero toda la mansión limpia…puedes olvidarte de cualquier otra cosa…-veo que se queda callado y después otra cachetada hace que mi cara quede dirigida a la entrada del patio de donde se escucha como Hinata sigue entrenando…a Hinata se le ocurrió la idea de hacerle la broma a Susuri…-claro a menos que sea culpa de alguien más…-como si supiera mis pensamientos espera a que responda, casi retándome a que le eche la culpa.

—Comenzare inmediatamente, Sasori-sama…

—Muy bien—me empuja contra la pared y se alisa su yukata. Veo cómo se va con satisfacción, la carta se arruga y la margarita muere en mi mano. Yo seré el futuro líder del clan…sea como sea…

—Hinata, se acaba por hoy nuestro entrenamiento, puedes retirarte.

—Pero Neji-sem…-seguramente me observa las dos mejillas, ambas rojas, no dice nada solo se acerca a mí y trata de alcanzar mi rostro pero le sostengo la mano.

—Preferiría que no me tocaras…

— ¿Fue Susuri-sam…verdad?

—Debo limpiar toda la mansión…tengo que apurarme, con permiso.

Efectivamente, me tomo buena parte de mi tiempo limpiar el desastre de huellas en la mansión, Hinata me ayudo sin decir nada mientras yo no estuviera en la misma habitación, quizás fui muy duro con ella pero no soporto que gente con ese viejo me menosprecie…detengo el movimiento de mis manos que restriegan el suelo con el paño y recuerdo el día en que mi padre murió, fue culpa de Hinata pensé, este instante si era culpa de Hinata…solo puedo sentir una pesadumbre sobre mí, continuo fregando.

Poco antes del atardecer y apenas estamos terminando de limpiar todo, veo que ella camina algo perdida por los pasillos y yo solo suspiro, le toco el hombro y con un movimiento de mi barbilla le señalo que me siga. Ya en la cocina.

—Lo lamento.

—No fue tu culpa.

—De no insistir, Susuri no te hubiera castigado, perdón Neji-me abraza y me besa ambas mejillas, ella no tiene ninguna culpa, la abrazo y ella se deja abrazar por mí, pongo mi cabeza sobre la suya y aspiro un poco su aroma, pronto Hinata no deberás disculparte…me encargare que nos respeten, a ti como heredera y a mí como tu prometido.

—Anda apresúrate a comer…estoy algo cansado y solo quiero darme una ducha.

—Puedo ayudarte a bañarte si estás cansado—me miro con esos ojos tan inocentes que cualquier pensamiento pervertido solo se mostró en mis sonrojadas mejillas.

—No será necesario, anda nos veremos a la hora de la cena.

—Está bien, hasta luego Neji-kun.

Un delicioso baño era lo que necesitaba, entro a mi cuarto para vestirme y veo el diario de Hinata aun puesto sobre la mesilla, me pongo ropa interior y un pantalón, después me siento tomando el diario en mis manos, tiene un pequeño candado que no me cuesta nada romper y dentro la mitad de las hojas ya han sido usadas, la mayoría hablan de misiones que tuvo con su equipo y las veces que ha salido junto con su hermana, de vez en cuando menciona a Naruto pero no con información relevante, los deberes que le encargan sus maestros del clan. Por media hora pienso en que no hablara de Naruto en la manera en que creo hasta que diviso la página con la fecha del ataque de Pain, relata de manera muy explícita todo lo que ocurrió, incluyendo la decepción que crecía con forme los días pasaban y él no le correspondía, al parecer dejo de escribir por mucho tiempo, hasta claro…el día en que Naruto le grito que si quería ser su novia.

"_Al fin lo dijo, por Kami, el me pidió ser su novia, Naruto-kun me pidió ser su novia, no puedo creerlo, tengo tanto deseo por que vuelva y pueda darle mi respuesta, Naruto-kun significa mucho para mí y el pensar que corresponde mis sentimientos me hace pensar que al fin lo alcance, que me eh ganado su respeto y al fin me vuelve la mirada, espero este bien en la misión que le encomendaron, espero con muchas ansias su regreso, creo que sería lindo que le preparara algo especial; debo de preguntarle a Neji-nii-sam, siendo un chico sabrá aconsejarme en que prepararle, además es muy listo, incluso más que Naruto-kun._

_A Neji-nii-sam le gustan los pastelillos que le preparo, si a Nii-sam le gusta entonces a Naruto-kun le facinaran."_

La voz que imaginaba de Hinata mientras leía el diario desapareció tan pronto lo cerré con fuerza y lo arroje a mi ropero, todas esas cosas que escribió me molestaron, esos panecillos eran solo míos, creo que esto de la amnesia llego en un momento justo, de esta manera no recordara en darle mis pastelillos a ese cara de zorro.

—Neji-kun, la cena está servida, Oto-sam, Hanabi-chan y yo estamos esperándote-era Hinata, tocaba suave a la puerta de mi cuarto.

—No tengo hambre Hinata, hoy no iré a cenar, pero gracias por molestarte en buscarme.

—Está bien Neji-kun, entonces…que pases buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Hinata…—de esa manera caí dormido, pensando en que tanto no escribió en su diario y porque no aparecía con la relevancia debida.

—Eso es todo por hoy Hinata, estoy satisfecho con tu avance, recuperamos el día perdido de ayer—le muestro con la mirada que es cierto, ella sonríe y apoya sus manos en las rodillas con la respiración agitada, tomando aire a bocanadas.

—Muchas gracias, Neji-sempai.

—Mira a quien me encontré, justo al sirviente que estaba buscando—la voz que menos me gusta de todo el clan.

—Susuri-sama, ¿Qué desea?

—Quiero que limpies la maleza de los jardines de las casas Bouke, se han alzado mucho y los patios, aun siendo de tu barrio, deben ser dignos del clan Hyuga.

—Corríjame si me equivoco, pero esas tareas ya están predispuestas a los jardineros de la mansión.

—Pero yo amablemente les di el día libre, así que ya tienes tarea para lo que te resta del día hasta la noche—a mis pies como la vez pasada, arrojo unas tijeras para cortar maleza, junto con bolsas para tirarla.

—Entendido, Sasuri-sama, empezaré a la brevedad posible.

—No…—un susurro, que no sé si fue real o solo un sonido del viento—No…

—Disculpe Hinata-sama, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Neji no tiene por qué hacerle caso…él…él…—me mira como pidiendo ayuda y yo le niego con la cabeza para que no continúe, está bien Hinata, no es la primera vez que me encargan tareas que no son justas—él es mi sirviente—…Hinata…—no es el suyo, Susuri-sam…—alza la cabeza y yo me sorprendo, estoy pasmado, esta chica es y a la vez no es mi señorita Hinata.

—Vaya Hinata-sama, me sorprende y admira que al fin este tomando responsabilidad de su guardián; pero muy aparte de ello, ese perro suyo debe tomar responsabilidad de sus actos.

—N-Neji no es ningún perro, él no es culpable por lo ocurrido el día de ayer, soy yo, el castigo recae sobre mí.

—Efectivamente hija…— ¡Hiashi-sama!

—Hiashi-sama, yo…

—Escuche todo Susuri-sama, y en mi opinión me alegra que mi hija al fin tome responsabilidad de sus actos. Neji, que Hinata te acompañe a arreglar los jardines de la casa principal, mañana luego del entrenamiento pueden encargarse del barrio bouke, o lo que quede por encargarse, quiero que los jardineros trabajen mañana mismo, los jardines que mi esposa atendió no deben quedar olvidados.

—Como usted mande Hiashi-sama, por aquí Hinata-sama, Susuri-sam—una ligera reverencia con una sonrisa y nos retiramos por el pasillo.

—Neji, ¿Es verdad eso? Que mi madre se encargó de todos los jardines de los terrenos Hyuga.

—Si Hiashi-sama lo dijo, debe ser cierto.

—Neji debemos apurarnos, si llego a encontrar ese jardín quizás recuerde algo de mi pasado, de mi pasado con Oto-sam, Hanabi-chan, mi madre y…—me toma las manos y hace que me detenga para mirarla a la cara, que tiene una sonrisa y las mejillas coloradas mirando a nuestras manos unidas—y a mi pasado contigo…—eso no me agrada pero no puedo negarme…debo apostar y esperar a que no recuerde cosas de más.

—Vamos entonces—le sonrío aun si por dentro estoy preocupado y queriéndome negar a su petición, toco su frente con mi nariz aun ante el riesgo de que alguien pueda vernos y nos ganemos algo peor que solo arreglar los jardines de los terrenos Hyuga.

En cuanto terminamos el primer jardín, me senté en el césped.

— ¿Qué?—me dice en cuanto nota que la observo.

—Espero a que recuerdes algo, este es uno de los jardines principales así que supongo que lo debió atender tía Himawary-sam.

—Sí, pero no es el mismo que vi—se paseaba por el jardín observándolo todo, me dijo no y continuamos con el siguiente.

—Uff este es el último—ella aun no recuerda nada y eso me tranquiliza.

—Neji…creo que…—se agacha al suelo con una mano en la cabeza.

—Hinata…—no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla, solo sostenerla y esperar que pase sin que haya consecuencias, al fin se calma de a poco y al alzar su cara se sonroja, pero no entiendo el por qué.

—Neji el día que nos conocimos…parte de mi infancia… oh Neji… ¿Aún me odias?—su sonrojo se debe a que aguanta el llanto pero pronto empiezan a caer las lágrimas por su mejilla y yo sin saber cómo calmarla.

—Hinata tranquilízate…eso fue hace mucho, estaba dolido por Oto-sam…solo quería desahogarme y quitarme de en sima el sentimiento de soledad y…—no, no fue Naruto, no en esta historia—tú…tú me ayudaste a dejarlo atrás…

— ¿Yo?

—Sí…—debo ser precavido en este punto—dime que tanto recuerdas.

—Pues tú...dijiste que era bonita…el día en que nos conocimos y—baja triste la mirada—te pusieron esa marca como signo de que serías mi protector…pero… no me lo echaste en cara hasta lo que ocurrió con tío Hiazhi—bajo un poco la cabeza en recuerdo de esos días.

—Hinata yo…

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Quién es ese chico rubio que te golpeo? Es todo lo que pude recordar Neji, eso y nuestra pelea, pero en esta…alguien gritaba mucho…como en la bruma…

—Entiendo…

—Neji ¿Quién es?

—Él…él…no es nadie importante…solo un ninja que me arrebato algo que me debía pertenecer por muchos años…algo que yo quería…—apreté mis puños y voltee la cara a un pequeño estanque.

—Ya veo…—no dejo que mi porte cambie así que creo por eso agarra mi barbilla—pero hay algo que no podría llevarse lejos de ti—la mire, ella sonrió sonrojada—yo no te dejaría solo Neji-kun…nunca—se acercaba mucho y mi cara se calentaba, la señorita Hinata…no sería capaz de besarme en los labios…cierro fuerte los ojos y espero a su beso pero este nunca llega, solo un rose tierno en mi pómulo derecho y comprendo que sí recibí su beso; la observo sorprendido y ella no puede mirarme polo roja que esta. Siento algo en mi pecho que me pone raro.

—Bueno, es todo por hoy, es el último jardín y parece que tenemos una hora o dos de sol, aprovechemos para lavarnos—veo como una idea surge en su mente porque de pronto sus ojos brillan.

—Neji, escapemos de la mansión.

— ¿¡Qué!?— no conforme con que nos dejaran el trabajo de limpiar la mansión y el de jardinería ahora quiere escaparse para que ahora nos encierren bajo llave.

—Sí, seguramente esta fuera el jardín de mi madre—me agarra una mano entre las suyas y me mira con una sonrisa y ojitos suplicantes pero emocionados.

— ¿Cómo podrías saber eso?—por favor desiste, si Hiashi-sama nos escucha seguro y me encierra.

—Muy simple, el jardín que vi que madre estaba arreglando no tiene ninguna de las flores que hay en los terrenos Hyuga.

—Pero Hinata, tú padre fue muy claro en que no podías salir por un tiempo.

—Porque podría pasarme algo, pero con Neji-kun no me pasara nada—sonríe ilusionada y en un suspiro no entiendo como esta chica me convence de hacer todas estas cosas.

—Está bien, pero solo podemos salir una hora…—no entiendo porque lo hago, si salimos alguien podría vernos y todo sería un caos.

—Gracias Neji.

—Uff muy bien, entonces sígueme—caminamos un poco por el patio hasta una parte muy angosta entre la pared de la mansión y el muro que divide la zona de las casas y el bosque.

— ¿Por qué venimos aquí?

—Para que nadie nos vea al salir—salto a la rama de un árbol cercano—vamos, a prisa.

—Neji…yo no sé saltar.

—Oh, mis disculpas, lo olvide—bajo y la alzo en voladas rápidamente, no creo que lo esperara porque rápido se agarró muy fuertemente de mi cuello, aparte del grito apagado de sorpresa.

—Ne-neji.

—Tranquila, no te dejare caer—pasábamos muy rápidamente y ella se sujetaba más a mi cuerpo pegando el suyo, cosa que no era incómoda para pasar de rama en rama, sino que me ponía nervioso, mi cuerpo se calentaba de más y no creo fuese por el cansancio físico—Debe ser la chamarra…

— ¿Dijiste algo Neji?

—Ah no, nada—saltamos el último muro y se bajó rápido, quizás demasiado para mi gusto pero no es tiempo de pensar en esas cosas—Bien, ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—No tengo idea…

— ¿Qué dices…Hinata?—juro que tengo una vena a punto de reventar en mi sien.

—No sé dónde está el jardín que buscamos.

—Entonces ¿Por qué salimos de la mansión? Podríamos meternos en un grave problema si Hiashi-sama se entera, y en uno peor si alguien del consejo ve que yo te saque de la mansión—ella no respondía y empecé a desesperarme—las cosas no pueden hacerse de esta manera Hinata, no debes solo ir tras tus deseos…

—Lo siento…

—Uff… ¿sabes? Antes…no eras capaz de hacer una simple petición sin tartamudear o que yo lo sugiriera, al menos veo que eso cambio para bien…el crecer como lo hiciste hizo que fueras algo insegura, el olvidar esas malas experiencias te hicieron bien—le muestro una sonrisa y ella me la regresa de manera tranquila—pero aun así nos volvemos a la mansión.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya escuchaste—vuelvo a tomarla en boladas aun que se resiste un poco, no mucho, creo que los nervios de que la tome así no la deja reaccionar del todo—nos regresamos ahora a la mansión, ya que no hay nada que buscar fuera de los terrenos del clan.

—No Neji—me toma de la camisa y me jala a su rostro, mirándome con ojos de súplica—onegai…—su tierna boca…parece tan suave, pareciera como si me desarmara con esos ojos y boca, fina y de labios rosados de apariencia dulce.

—Uff…antes en una ocasión de niños, querías ver la flor disecada que tenían en el salón principal, sobre las estanterías…usaste esa misma cara, me convenciste de subir, la baje, observábamos entre los dos la flor…Hiashi-sama nos asustó al entrar y la rosa, que estaba dentro de una caja de cristal, cayó al suelo. Nos regañaron y yo no pude pisar por mucho tiempo dentro de la mansión debido a romper esa caja de cristal…tú aun así salías a jugar al patio conmigo o tomabas unos pastelillos especiales de tu padre para dármelos a mí. ¿Entiendes a qué quiero llegar con esto?

—Yo…lo siento Neji, no debo de ser así de egoísta…

—A lo que quiero llegar es que…quizás me castiguen…pero con ver tu carita ilusionada y recibir tus atenciones…vale la pena cualquier castigo—me miro un momento y luego me jalo en un abrazo sonriente…esta sensación en mi pecho no quiere irse…por más rara que me parezca—vamos, te daré una vuelta por Konoha antes que noten nuestra ausencia.

—Sí.

—Espera Hinata, mejor por acá, está cerrada la calle por ese lado—mierda, no pensé que todos nuestros conocidos de Konoha estuvieran por la aldea, si alguno la llega a ver y hablar con ella descubrirán todo y adiós el proteger el puesto como heredera de Hinata.

— ¿Por qué me jalas por toda la aldea Neji?

—Es que quiero…mostrarte solo los mejores lugares, ven vamos al parque—Byakugan…oh no joder, Kiba y su perro están en el parque—oh bueno, seguro y las plantas están secas, mejor vamos a la calle donde venden flores, a ti te gustan ¿o no?

—Si pero…ya no recuerdo cuales son las que me gustan.

—Bueno entonces vamos para que lo averigüemos—perfecto, Ino no está en la florería, podemos pasar por allí sin que nada malo ocurra.

—Muy bien Neji-kun—no dimos ni un paso y pude oír el gruñido del estómago de Hinata, la mire y ella agacho la cabeza avergonzada—discúlpame.

—No, tú a mí, olvide completamente que no probaste bocado por ayudarme en los jardines. Ven, también hay un restaurante aquí cerca—caminamos por la calle principal pero la precaución es importante, dejo que se adelante dos pasos y activo el Byakugan, dentro del restaurante esta Ino, Choyi y Shikamaru Nara—No, no mejor acá—a la vuelta de la esquina venía Shino, demonios, ¿que acaso todos nos están siguiendo?

—Neji, debes decidirte, me estas poniendo nerviosa por cómo actúas—piensa Neji, piensa rápido…a cinco pasos…a dos pasos… ¡Los tejados!

— ¡Por aquí!—justo a tiempo, pero no me quedan más opción que el Ichiraku Rame… ¡Naruto!

— ¿Qué pasa Neji? Te quedaste quieto de pronto, ¿estas sudando?

— ¡Ah! No, no me ocurre nada—doblo a la casa principal… ¿Estará buscando a Hinata? ¿Qué hago? Si me dirijo a la mansión, él la vera y no sé si Hinata lo recordaría de solo verlo, pero si no la llevo Hiashi-sama se enterara que la saque de la mancion…un momento…Hiashi-sama no se encuentra en la mansión, entonces mi objetivo principal es el escapar de Naruto… ¡Por aquí!—aquí Hinata, uff este lugar te gustara, es un buen restaurante de fideos y…Hiashi-sama—la jalo a un callejón oscuro y ya estoy al límite, a mi izquierda Hiashi, atrás nuestro el equipo Azuma y el chico perro parece que no puede ser como las personas normales y caminar por el suelo…—Hinata…estamos rodeados…Yo…—bajo la mirada y ella está apoyada contra mi pecho…nuestros torsos están apretados uno contra otro y ella deja sus manos contra la pared detrás mío…como si me atrapara contra la pared…oh si Hinata fuese dominante…no me importaría doblar las rodillas y ser su…¡Neji! ¡¿En qué estás pensando?!—Por aquí Hinata—la tomo de la mano y corremos al final del callejón, nos lleva cerca de la mansión y tanto Hiashi-sama como los demás quedan varias calles atrás. ¡Eso es Neji!

— ¡Hola Hina-chan! ¡Estaba buscándote pero me dicen en tu casa que no estabas—No…no…no… caído de rodillas golpeando el suelo esperando la reacción de Hinata o que igual caiga al suelo por dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Neji! ¿¡Qué ocurre!? ¿¡Qué tienes!?—ella se arrodilla a mi lado tomándome del hombro, alzo el rostro y veo que no se inmuta por la llegada de su amor o que la llamaba por su sobrenombre.

—Descuida…estoy bien—creo que tengo una sonrisa en el rostro, le tomo la mano y pongo mi rostro serio para darle cara al aspirante a Hokague—no me ocurre nada.

—Neji ¿Estás bien?

—Sí Naruto, yo estoy bien y si nos disculpas, tenemos que llegar a la mansión Hyuga. Vamos Hinata.

—Ah…sí Neji—observa a Naruto, pero no creo que lo recuerde…ella lo menciono, que vio cuando me golpeaba, seguro recuerda lo que le dije.

— ¡Espera! ¡Hinata! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! tu respuesta…Hina-chan…quisiera escuchar tu respuesta—sonríe mientras se rasca la cabeza, un ligero sonrojo quiere asomarse por sus mejillas.

— ¿Respuesta?—se detiene un momento extrañada.

—Sí, ¿No lo recuerdas?—muestra consternación—yo te pedí como mi novia—se acerca y toma de las manos…estoy de más…—recuerda Hinata…me dijo Sakura-chan que tuviste una contusión y quizás sigues confundida pero…de todas formas te lo pido nuevamente, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Hinata-chan—una sonrisa radiante, y el viento sopla meciendo el cabello largo azulado…

—Neji, ¿Él es el chico del que me contaste? Es muy amable y lindo…—oh Hinata…sabía que no podría tener lo que no me correspondía…—Pero…yo no puedo ser tú novia, no me gustas, Naruto…—la cara del rubio se queda pálida y ella me toma de la mano para que sigamos caminando…

En cuanto entramos a la mansión el sol ya se ocultaba y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué decir.

—Neji…yo no me apartare de ti, aún si alguien trata de separarnos Neji…porque…tú…tú…me gust…—no continúes Hinata…solo quiero estos labios… ¿Dónde está la manija de tú cuarto? Oh aquí esta…los labios de Hinata son tan suaves…trato de acariciarlos de la manera más suave y dulce pero las respiraciones agitadas de ambos no ayuda…tampoco que yo caiga sentado en la cama y que ella se niegue a quitar sus brazos de mi cuello…

N/A: Ahhhhhhhh comentario si quieren saber qué pasa. Más comentarios chicos, si no llegamos al 23 o más no avanzo o tardare en avanzar. Muchas gracias nuevamente a todos y hasta la otra.


	7. Sueño Vivido

Sueño vivido

Me encuentro sentado en la cama de Hinata, quien tiene amnesia y está deliciosamente besando mis labios con la respiración agitada, manteniendo un firme agarre en mi cuello lo que provoca que medio cuerpo suyo este encimado del mío. To me empieza a sobrepasar y estoy seguro que a ella le pasa igual, esa forma de frotarse es de deseo.

—Oh Hinata…—mi voz sale susurrante y con desespero, agarro sus piernas y la jalo sobre mí para que quede con estas a cada lado de mis caderas, estoy justo en medio de sus piernas y a ella no parece importarle, al contrario, ese pequeño frotar de antes empeora y esta vez sobre un bulto que comienza a crecer entre mis pantalones, me saca quejidos completamente vergonzosos, son quejidos de un adolecente inexperto y no quiero que Hinata me tenga en esa idea, debo guiarla pero ese sensual y espontaneo movimiento de sus caderas son suficientes para ponerme bajo sus encantos; mi cuerpo pierde fuerza y me acuesto completamente en la cama, ella sigue sentada sobre mi pelvis y siento como nuestros centros se calientan más y más.

—Ahh…—su voz suena completamente inundada de placer, apaga sus gemidos en su garganta como queriendo evitar que salgan, mis manos se encuentran en sus caderas ayudándola a que se frote contra mí, arriba y abajo, igual a un lado y a otro, estos sencillos movimientos nos enloquecen a ambos, mi punta seguramente está dura y su centro empapado; la abrazo de la cintura y muevo mi cadera al mismo vaivén que las suyas, ambos estamos sonrojados y respiramos agitados, me acerco a su cuello y comienzo a besarlo de forma húmeda, de forma enloquecida, me preocupa dejarle marcas pero en cuanto encuentro un punto especial se me olvida completamente y suelto un gemido en medio de un beso.

—Neji…Neji…—me calienta más y más, su ropa se humedeció por el rose constante, algo así como un frenesí se apodera de ella y me usa completamente, mi boca quiere soltar un gemido pero lo ahogo dentro de mi garganta, mis mejillas están tan sonrojadas como las de ella y ya empiezo a sudar, la abrazo completamente y solo muevo mi cadera, ambos gemimos en la cara del otro con los ojos cerrados pero unos pasos nos dejan fríos.

—Hiash-sama—le susurro y le indico con señas que saldré por la ventana, rápidamente salto por ella, es una suerte que su habitación solo este en el primer piso, me mantengo escondido debajo de esta.

—Hinata, acabo de volver. ¿Está todo bien? Creí escuchar ruidos en tu habitación, ¿Dónde está Neji?—que no use el byakugan que no use el byakugan.

—Dijo que se iba a ocupar de unos asuntos que tenía pendientes.

—Ya veo. Está bien…—no me gusta cuando mi tío se queda en silencio—Hinata, lleva a la próxima un sombrero o algo que te cubra del sol, estás muy roja y acalorada hija—se escucha la puerta cerrarse.

— ¿Neji? ¿Sigues aquí?—Hinata se asomó por la ventana y yo me levante para estar cara a cara con ella, el pensar en ese beso me provocaba querer tomar otro y otro de mi novia…vaya, por donde van mis pensamientos, no, Hinata no es mi novia, solo es mi futura prometida, con la cual podré llegar a ser heredero del clan a cambio de darle protección y respeto a su nombre, además de cuidar su puesto que tanto merece después de todos esos años de entrenamiento.

—Aquí estoy, Hiashi-sama tiene buen ojo, será mejor que me vaya—estaba a punto de saltar al techo cuando su mano me detuvo.

—Neji…—el sonrojo no desaparecía de sus mejillas, observaba muy interesada el marco de su ventana, dicho gesto me enterneció, aun luego de su accidente, seguía teniendo las mismas reacciones de antes; levanta la cabeza mirándome con sus hermosos ojos y yo le sonrió para después inclinarme y tomarle el rostro con una mano.

— ¿Es esto lo que quieres?—atrapo sus labios con los míos un instante, un beso suave para que ambos lo disfrutemos, aunque por alguna razón, siento que el que más lo disfruta soy yo. Me separo y veo que tiene los ojos entrecerrados y soñadores, imagino que disfruto tanto como yo del beso.

—Ha-hai—ohhh ese tartamudeo, no sabía que lo extrañaba hasta ahora que lo dijo de esa forma.

—Nos veremos a la hora de cenar—salto al techo y corro a la puerta principal, camino dentro como si nada ocurriera aunque por dentro me encuentro, ¿cómo decirlo? feliz, sí, por alguna razón sentía, aun si suena a cliché, que mi corazón estaba latiendo duro y algo rápido, mi cara la sentía roja y la imagen de mi prima regresaba una y otra vez a mi mente.

—Neji, veo que ya regresaste.

—Oh…sí Hiashi-sama.

—Muy bien, entonces, cuéntame que tal les fue hoy, ¿terminaron con su tarea?—se encamino en dirección a su cuarto.

—Pues de echo…sí así es, terminamos nuestras tareas sin ningún contratiempo—mi tío cierra la puerta apenas entro yo—tal parece que ninguno de los jardines dentro de la mansión le crearon algún recuerdo significativo, exceptuando el último jardín, el más alejado de la mansión.

— ¿Qué fue lo que recordó?

—Parte de su infancia—esta parte es delicada para mí, no me gusta hablar sobre esa etapa de nuestras vidas con mi tío—algunas de ellas relacionadas conmigo.

—Entiendo ¿Recordó algo relacionado con el chico Usumaki?

—Muy poco, solo mi pelea con él.

—Comprendo, ¿qué le dijiste para aclararlo?

—Que era solo un ninja…que trato de arrebatarme algo…que solo fue una pelea para volverse gennin.

—Fue buena tajada…—tengo la mirada de mi tío encima, como si me examinara cada respiración que doy— ¿hay algún avance para que mi hija te acepte?—mis mejillas se coloraron inmediatamente, mejor le respondo con la verdad…o bueno en parte la verdad.

—Ejem…Hinata-sama ha demostrado que no le soy indiferente, el trato diario está ayudándome a acercarme a ella de manera sentimental—lo mejor es no demostrar sentimientos en frente del líder del clan más serio de Konoha.

—Significa que le empiezas a gustar y a ti ella ¿No?—esfuerzo sobrehumano para no irme de espaldas—Neji, sé cómo son las cosas de adolescentes, cómo es que una pareja comienza a enamorarse y en una situación como la que está pasando Hinata, tú eres su mayor punto de apoyo—se levanta y camina a donde un retrato de su esposa alado suyo, fue antes de que Hinata y Hanabi nacieran—además, recuerda que buscamos que ella este contigo por voluntad propia y no por cálculos, los sentimientos de una mujer son complicados pero hermosos cuando te los dedican…

—…—le veo observar a su esposa en silencio, mi tío espera que cuide los sentimientos de su hija a cambio del liderazgo de todo el clan—entiendo Hiashi-sama, no lo decepcionaré ni tampoco a Hinata-sama—me levanto y camino a la puerta, tengo que ser cuidadoso y cuidarla lo más posible, ella me dará algo importante, debo devolverle el favor al menos en una mínima medida.

—Ah y Neji, mañana deben regar los jardines, eso será después de su entrenamiento.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Hinata-sama, abra a la llave por favor—aquí estamos, la heredera del clan Hyuga y su protector sirviendo de jardineros a causa de una pequeña broma que salió mal.

— ¡Hai!—el agua sale a buena presión, aprieto la boca de la manguera para que el agua salga esparcida— ¿Puedo tratar?

—Seguro—le paso la manguera y ella empieza a rosear todo el enorme pasto del jardín principal de la mansión, atrás nuestro están el consejo de ansíanos tomando el té, los observo un momento, entre ellos se encuentra Susuri, por suerte está muy entretenido hablando con los otros consejeros para prestarnos atención; un chorro de agua me sorprende y me hace saltar, una sira me muestra de quien se trata.

—Hinata-sama—no puedo levantarle la voz ni tratar de agarrar la manguera de sus manos frente al consejo, lo tomarían de mala manera así que solo me queda alejarme de su perímetro de rocío pero a mala hora a la chica se le ocurre seguirme; corremos por todo el jardín ante las malas miradas de los ancianos; de pronto dejo de sentir agua encima, volteo para saber qué es lo que la detuvo y veo con horror que el agua está atascada por la manguera que se trabo entre unas ramas, veo como la válvula de agua empieza a chorrear y corro para apagarla, está demasiado cerca del consejo de ansíanos que ya empezaron a revisar distraídos unos pergaminos, oh no NO ¡NO!

¡BOOM!

Todos son bañados en agua y no tardan en gritar improperios, todas sus ropas están mojadas y el agua sigue cayendo sobre ellos, Hinata está igual de conmocionada y deja caer la manguera sin notarlo, pero inmediatamente comienza a reír, no entiendo que le causa tanta gracia hasta que observo detenidamente al consejo, todos ellos con sus largas batas pegándoseles al huesudo cuerpo, todas sus barbas echas fideos, cada uno parece gato peludo mojado, me uno a ella en risas, que extraño, yo no soy de los que ríen, ella se agarra de mi hombro y yo la tomo de la mano, comienzo a correr con dolor en el estómago por tanta risa, nos insultan desde la espalda y no puedo parar de reír, entramos al primer dojo y me tiro al suelo ya sin poder aguantar las carcajadas.

No encontramos sudados y riendo, bueno yo, no puedo parar, tiene muchos años que no me reía de esta forma.

—Neji, nos descubrirán si sigues riéndote así—se inclina y me tapa la boca con sus manos, yo la tomo de las mismas y la jalo a mí en un beso, ella sonríe y se deja ser, estamos sudados, olemos a sudor pero eso no nos hace alejarnos, al contrario, parece que nos crea mayor euforia, el ruido del exterior, saber que podrían descubrirnos no lo hace sino más excitante, doy vuelta para estar sobre ella, se sorprende pero después posa sus manos en mi espalda, mi lengua entra en su boca y las cosas se empiezan a calentar, ya no sudamos por la carrera sino por el rose de los cuerpos, ella se mueve demasiado y eso solo me hace ponerme duro, empiezo a lamerla las gotas de sudor y el sofocante calor de aquí dentro me hace mover la cadera sobre ella sin darme yo cuenta de eso, la muerdo al mismo tiempo que la beso y ya comienzo a sentir dolor en mi entrepierna.

Un grito cercano nos hace separarnos sobresaltados, están buscándonos, le hago señas para que guarde silencio y la encamino por la otra entrada del dojo, ambos nos sonreímos cómplices, llegamos a una parte de la mansión donde rara vez llega gente, me tiro en la hierba con un brazo tras la cabeza y sonriente, seguro y huelo mal pero parece que a mi chica no le importa…mi chica…Hinata…pone su cabeza sobre mi otro brazo y ruedo para quedar cerca de ella abrazándola…me siento feliz y en paz, ninguno de los dos dice nada, sería como romper el momento, el sol se siente bien…no puedo evitar quedarme dormido…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡Aquí estas malnacido!—despierto bruscamente siendo jalado de la camisa, me mangonean como si fuese un muñeco y me dejan al descubierto piel del estómago, debido a lo dormido que estaba no sé cómo reaccionar, de pronto alguien más llego y golpeo mi estómago, no estaba listo por lo que no me puse rígido para que no me sacara el aire— ¡Y encima propasándote con la heredera del clan! ¡Te mandare a azotar como perro!

— ¡Déjenlo en paz!—Hinata golpea al tipo que me saco el aire, pero Susuri la sujeta del brazo.

—Eres una princesita malcriada, Hiashi-sama no supo cómo educarte, solo haces lo que te venga en gana, teniéndole consideración a tu perro, dando la cara por él, que desperdicio, debería mandarte a azotar junto a tu mascota.

— ¿Entonces azotarías a mi primogénita y futura heredera Susuri-san?

—Hiashi-sama—da un brinco asustadizo al ver a mi tío con su mirada más dura que nunca, Hanabi se encuentra detrás de él—por supuesto que no Hiashi-sama, pero en verdad debemos hacer algo con Hinata-sama, la manera de defender a su perro no es digna de una heredera Hyuga.

—La manera de defender a su primo, genio Hyuga y protector, es digna de mi hija mayor, la que llevara en sus hombros la carga de cuidar a todo el clan cuando yo no esté—Susuri quiere decir algo, se nota en su mirada pero se lo piensa mejor y solo se inclina en muestra de respeto y se marcha—retírense—los dos Hyugas que quedan se van luego de mostrar respetos, mi tío solo suspira y se va dejándonos a los tres solos.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, no pasó nada, tranquila.

—Vaya manera de hablarle a la heredera del clan.

—Hanabi-sama…—algo no me huele bien con esta chica.

—Otra vez dependiendo de mi padre Neji, ¿Qué no sabes cómo defenderte por ti mismo?

—Lamento el ser una molestia para Hiashi-sama.

—Sí sí como sea, vengo aquí para que pagues la apuesta que tenemos pendientes, ¿De qué color prefieres el tinte? ¿Rojo o amarillo? Yo había pensado en un color azul real para que no fuese tan llamativo.

—...debo resolver unas cuestiones con Hiashi-sama, con permiso—caminar ceremoniosamente y después echar a correr— ¡Tío Hiashi no permita que Hanabi me tiña el pelo!

—Neji apuestas son apuestas—se encuentra en su habitación tomando té verde—toma asiento, cuéntame cómo va todo, parece ser que hoy armaron un lio peor que el anterior.

—Lo lamento mucho, la válvula del agua se rompió y mojo a todos los del consejo.

—Al parecer luego de su travesura, ambos pudieron descansar serenamente en la hierba, ¿puedes explicar eso?

—Tío Hiashi…después de ver a Hinata reír…comencé a reír yo también, como nunca antes lo había hecho…corríamos de la mano…pude besarla—no sé en qué estoy pensando confesando esto pero no puedo evitarlo—ella es tan cálida…tan hermosa y delicada, me sonreía…al tirarme a la hierba ella estaba conmigo, junto a mí, no hablábamos pero todo era tan embriagante, paso su mano a mi costado y no pude evitar acercarla a mí, pensaba en que ella era mi chica…mi novia…

— ¿Aun no le has pedido que sea tu novia?

—No, no lo he hecho.

—Entiendo…veo que hasta ahora no has pensado en el plan que teníamos acordado—siento como si un balde de agua fría me callera en sima, en todo el día no se me cruzo por la cabeza el plan que teníamos sobre conseguir que fuese el heredero—lo estás haciendo muy bien hijo—posa su mano en mi hombro con una sonrisa, abre un cajón y saca un folleto rojo—el festival conmemorativo de la fundación de Konoha es dentro de una semana, salgan a la aldea, llévala a pasear y después invítala al festival—me da el folleto y puedo notar que es de unos 23 años atrás—es el mismo festival en el que le pedí a mi esposa que fuese mi novia…

—Gracias…tío Hiashi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Ya estoy lista Neji—apenas salió le tome su rostro para besarlo, han pasado 5 días que tuve esa platica con mi tío Hiashi, desde entonces, hemos podido salir a la aldea, la eh llevado al parque, a tomar un helado como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, el primer día a todos les parecía raro la forma en que nos tratábamos, especialmente cuando ella me abrazaba, al segundo día la mayoría lo aceptó como algo normal, excepto el chico perro y Naruto, el cual, luego de dos ocasiones en que Hinata lo rechazo, dejó de buscarla, según Lee solicito una misión de un mes de duración, no sé cómo sentirme en cuanto a Naruto pero sí sé cómo me he sentido estos días con Hinata, feliz, esa es la palabra correcta de cómo me la eh pasado estos días con ella, claro que nos castigaron por el asunto de la tubería, limpiamos la mansión de arriba abajo por dos días pero, eso no me importa si cada mañana es así, que yo la espero fuera de su puerta para recibirla con este beso de buenos días, no me importa tener que limpiar.

—Ejem—la voz de mi tío nos hizo separarnos lo más alejados que podíamos en el pasillo—Hinata…déjanos solos…

—Pero Oto-sam nosotros solo…

—Largo.

—Vete Hinata, te alcanzare dentro de poco—no sé qué ara Hiashi-sama, quizás me echara de la mansión y se olvidara por completo de nuestro plan, si eso pasa perderé a Hinata, siento una presión en el estómago de solo pensarlo; tan pronto se va Hinata abro la boca para intentar sacar excusas de algún lado—Hiashi-sama déjeme explicarle…

—No necesito explicaciones Neji…—se cerciora de que Hinata no nos está oyendo—me alegra ver que todo se desarrolla perfectamente, venía a decirte que ayer hable con el consejo, aceptan tomarte como heredero del clan siempre y cuando sea la misma Hinata la que, por propia voluntad, te pida como su prometido.

—Eso quiere decir…

—Que si ella te acepta, podrán prometerse y a ti se te quitara el sello para que te vuelvas el prometido de mi hija y futuro líder del clan Hyuga.

N/A: como regalo de año nuevo.


End file.
